Forsaken Qualms
by r-iem
Summary: Due to the Raggs War ten years ago, all faith upon the gods vanished. What would life take a young atheist as he joins the army? Making friends with two best friends, the meeting of the regarded yet fearful group and the past that came to flood back once more… His world was in for a change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

You were walking through the hallways of your home. It was cold indeed, yet the coldness of the night could not douse the determination reflected in your eyes. Albeit the conclusion you have gained, there will be consequences of such actions. After all, it is opposed to what you have believed in for the past six years of your existence. You chose to bear it.

The frosty sensation endured by your body slowly thaws as you enter a room. You see a man, a middle aged man in his 40s, attending his affairs for the night. He appears to be surprised of your sudden advent, but there was no mistake of his warmth when he welcomed you inside. Why he displayed this affection, you wonder. Simple. You are his son.

Though his blooded kin, though a son he took pride in, though an offspring that will follow his lineage in order to preserve your family's heritage… you had had to reveal your intention. A shocking disclosure it is truth be told. Certainly as anticipated, your father did not take it well. His kind expression quickly turned into that of resentment, resentment at the words 'military.'

**"Have you lost your mind, boy? Those people are savages!"**

You can feel anger rise up within you. How can he refer those people who defended their home savages? You admit that fatalities are inevitable in the art of war when it comes to protecting the peace and harmony of the nation. At a cost, their lives are at stake. No one wants bloodshed, for sure these soldiers as well, but as the people of Barsburg, you know they execute their duty in the name of the Empire. Is that not a noble cause, then?

**"I'm sorry, father. But I have no interest in the slightest of becoming what you or this family expected of me."**

You saw the rage portrayed on your father's face. It was truly a disheartening sight, never in your life have you seen much disappointment in him: You let him down. Then again, at the same time, you were curious to learn the real reason of his great resistance. Why did he refuse you to take on the military ranks? Would that not prove your capability, amongst family members, to serve in the army? What is the hindrance of you becoming a soldier? Surely, a new branch in the heredity could change the family's eminence towards the public. Can they not reap the fruits of what you sow?

**"You are a disgrace! Never in my life have I heard such blasphemy. Do not show your face around here anymore!"**

Livid, he was livid. Many times you have prepared yourself, envisioning the exact words he would say to you, before confronting this matter to him. You developed a feel of readiness; however, it proved only to be a veil of false security. Harsh words indeed he uttered, to the extent of disowning you – his own son. Hearing the revelation of his words moreover caused a strange sensation in your heart, a throbbing pain, somehow affecting your emotion, state of mind, as well.

At once your vision started to get blurry. You narrowed your eyes to prevent the sudden glow of light from entering at the scene. Your range of vision began to shrivel as the darkness, slowly but surely, closing in on you. You faded into the shadows of the night that welcomes you with arms wide open.

* * *

Edited: 7/8/2013

**Hiya, it's r-iem again~ Honestly, if you guys noticed… I kept on changing these chapters. To say I'm a perfectionist, that's an understatement 'coz I'm not one. Mehh… But I did it anyway!**

**All I can say is that I've used the second point of view in starting this fanfic. For the rest, I'll be writing it in third person view so don't be confuse, aite? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Credit goes to Amemiya Yuki-san and Yukino Ichihara-san. I only own my OC, Toshiro Rolfe, and any characters related to him.

**Summary: **Due to the Raggs War ten years ago, all faith upon the gods vanished. What would life take a young atheist as he joins the army? Making friends with two best friends, the meeting of the regarded yet fearful group and the past that came to flood back once more… His world was in for a change.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Dormitory, 28th February, 6:34 AM**

Slowly opening his teal eyes drearily, Toshiro found the usual ceiling wall greet his day. It was not a second nor was it a third time he experience early wake up calls in the morning. Repetitive, obvious and irksome it was, somehow he wished the scenery would change once in a while. Unfortunately, with the concrete walls that made the room he was in cannot grant whatever he hoped for. At least it served as an advantage for the boy. Heaving a weary sigh, the young pale blond closed his eyes again.

Ten years. Ten years has passed by now but still that piece of memory lay intact, etched deep inside; unforgotten. Apparently it developed into a dream in hopes to dissuade his changed mindset and revert back to his place of origin. In a sense, its purpose was to haunt him for his wrongdoings which by now showed no success sadly.

Before enrolling himself into the Barsburg Military Academy, Toshiro had come from a family with strong religious background back in the 6th District. His father, alike his predecessors, was appointed as the head bishop of their church during that time. He wanted his children to follow his path. His brothers undeniably abide by their lineage, and he too will pursue the path that has been set upon him.

The same level of education was poured down on him despite being the fourth and the youngest child. As expected in the family, he excelled throughout the lessons taught by his father and elder brother, making him the pride of the family, resulting in words of praises easily heard. Bestowed with an astounding gift by god, this further encourages his path of becoming a bishop, or someday, an archbishop.

…Alas, the Raggs War changed him.

Many have fallen victims to the conflict of two powers – the Barsburg Empire and the Raggs Kingdom – during the war. Though far from the battle site, the impacts of war even spread throughout their region. Young Toshiro prayed and prayed, hoping that the gods would stop the two countries' meaningless fight and achieve peace together, resuming their pact. But it seems his prayers have fallen on deaf ears.

Almost every day he watched different people who suffered from the war seek shelter from their small cathedral in and out. There were men and women alike, the young and the old. It saddens his little heart to witness their pain; praying for the safety of their beloved, worry about the missing ones that has yet to be found, grieving for the ones they lost. He could do nothing but merely gave emotional support and helped his mother tending those who are in need. Toshiro wanted to do more than that. Despite his good intentions, he was just a child, not more, not less.

Days passed as if were years and yet, things never turn out the better. His faith upon god and the seven ghosts the people worship, unfortunately, began to waver.

_'Where are the gods when we needed them the most?'_ thought his immature mind spitefully that day. _'Couldn't they see these people are suffering? If there is a God, he won't let this happen!_' He clenched his fist as fresh, warm tears started to form in his eyes. _'I-if this is how it ends… then there is no God!' _With that, the light of the gods could no longer penetrate his closed heart.

Ever since then, Toshiro held onto one principle:

**No matter how much they oppose, no matter what it takes. If being a soldier makes me strong, I would choose this abhorred path than devote myself to the likes of him.**

The boy parted his closed eyelids. He has had enough of reminiscing the past. It no longer mattered anymore, if he could, he wanted to leave the past behind him. For now, it was time to take a shower. Taking off his glasses and placing it on his pillow, Toshiro climbed down the double bed.

**Dormitory, 6:49 AM**

Coming out of the bathroom fully dressed in his uniform, Toshiro leisurely walked back to his bunk bed. He expected to see the dormitory bustled with people knowing full ware that graduation day is tomorrow. Some met his standards, displaying their readiness and raring to go but many, however, were still asleep, including his bed mate. He shook his head in disapproval witnessing the state of his fellow peers. Retrieving his square rimmed glasses and short sword, a permitted weapon he received from a kind soul for self-defense throughout his years of autonomy, he exited the area to have his breakfast.

It was a calm stroll as he made his way towards the cafeteria. Once there, he took the served food consists of bread and tea before proceeding to his usual seating. It was pretty much the same routine he undergone on a daily basis. To complete the cycle, he took out a particular book he brought along with and began to read its contents, resuming to where he last stopped. Despite the forlorn setting, this does not meant he has no friends – acquaintances to be correct – he preferred things alone. It was peaceful and no one would dare to bother him.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

Incredibly, there is one person that could break the wall he built. Either it gave an advantage to the fellow or plain stupidity, he did not know. That person as well as the owner of the voice was none other than Shuuri Oak, his alleged 'friend.' With him were two of his lackeys.

Toshiro could have sworn those two never left his side, always following him day by day. But personally, goons would be an appropriate word to describe them. Shuuri was more than an idol to them – he's a friend with benefits. He knew they fawned over him just for the sake of deluding their selves thinking they are in the same league as the Oak which in reality, did not. Hell, everyone does it. Not that he want to say any names of course.

"Good morning to you too, Shuuri-kun." Toshiro did not even glance up as he greets him, flicking over the pages once in a while as he read. The brief silence was fun while it lasted. "What brings you here?" he asked tediously.

"Now, now," Shuuri said with his prized smile enveloped his features, "you shouldn't say that. We're friends after all." Simply acquaintances they are, that, the pale blond cannot deny. But friends? Since when was their relationship have been promoted to the term 'friends', Toshiro wondered about that himself.

"I'm honoured."

It was evident Toshiro had replied with a sarcastic tinge to it. The young Oak, as high and arrogant yet oblivious as he is, thought it as a compliment. It was disappointing to see said boy repel his refusal of having his presence. Shuuri then casually let himself have a seat across from him, still smiling that arrogant smile of his.

"If you must know, I'm going to give a speech today." From the looks of it, this announcement of his undoubtedly augmented his already proud demeanour. "It's a shame they didn't choose you to represent the whole student body. Don't you feel like a burden has been lifted from your shoulders?"

Though humble words, it didn't quite match with the modest façade he wore. At the very least Toshiro could see Shuuri's effort in reducing his egocentricity towards him. Even so, he couldn't ignore the insult. Was he implying that he was not capable of giving a heartening speech? If so, then be it.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It is too much of a hassle in the first place." At the sound of his book shut sharply, Toshiro feigns a placid smile at the Oak. It gave him quite a surprise. "And besides, you would do great. Now, if you will excuse me…"

Carrying his belongings and unfinished breakfast, Toshiro stood up from his seat. Now that he lost his appetite, it would be best to leave the area. And he did. Without hearing any of Shuuri's protests, he abandoned the trio collectedly.

**Barsburg's Military Academy Hall, 8:07 AM**

The assembly had started just a few minutes ago with the school's head, Chairman Miroku, saying words of congratulatory to the students. His foreword included his vision of the students passing the exam with flying colours and becoming fine cadets for the military. Ending his turn, Shuuri was then called out onto the stage to present his speech. He had an air of confidence in him, a trait highly regarded to prove one's reliability, as he began.

"As the 315th class of our honourable Barsburg Empire's Military Academy, we are the elite chosen to be potential soldiers of Hohburg Fort," Shuuri ranted. "Let us all endeavour to become superb fighters who will not bring shame to the empire!"

Everyone practically gave a round of applause to the Oak's impressive speech. Toshiro, however, did not bother to pay heed of it. He was neither irritated nor offended of the role given to Shuuri that was supposed to be rightfully his. No. His thoughts were in disarray. The fact that the passing rate of the exam is below ten percent, the pressure was on. What's more, chances are slim for someone such as him.

It is known that students of the special program can freely utilize an ability called 'zaiphon' to fight. 'Zaiphon' enables one to convert life source into various forms of power by the user conveying their emotions into this energy and the power that comes from it often takes the shape of words. It is mainly controlled by the hand, though people may use weapons to channel zaiphon. Those who have the ability to use zaiphon are rare and thought of as blessed by God.

Every user's capabilities are different, and in many cases, reflect their nature. They are categorized into three types, according to their rarity in descending order; offensive zaiphon, healing zaiphon and manipulation zaiphon. It is possible that one can use two types of zaiphon but rare for one to have all three.

Unlike most candidates, Toshiro does not possess the common offensive zaiphon – a balanced type in terms of its offense and defense, but instead the healing type – a softer version compare to its aggressive counterpart that can share zaiphon as well as heal others. He surely has the talent in manoeuvring his zaiphon with ease and precision, thanks to those years of practice, yet this type of zaiphon alone cannot guarantee his success. Even by directing the flow of his zaiphon into his weapon could not increase his attack power.

All the same, he is determined to be part of that percentage. Becoming an honourable begleiter was part of the reason he joined the military in the first place.

Few moments passed and Shuuri finally ended his speech. Everyone soon exited the hall accordingly with the chairman first, followed by the staffs slash officers then the rest of the students lastly heading to their respective classes.

On his way to class, Toshiro heard loud whisperings along the way. It was not too difficult to pin point the source came from a certain blond. With his eyes set forward, he ignored everything around him which, however, resulted in his failure to notice two people conversing with each other in a rather quick pace. Colliding with one of them, Toshiro lost his balance and ended up landing on his rear as a result. His collider apparently had done the same.

"S-sorry... didn't see you there." Toshiro cursed under his breath while he hoists himself up, brushing away the dust that was collecting on his uniform. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied as he adjusted his glasses. Getting a full view of the two, he noticed the one he had collided with has green hair, passing off as fair, whereas his friend's has brown in colour. The pair looked familiar… where did he see them again? Forget it, not that it mattered anyway. "My apologies but I should be going."

"Wait! You're in the same class with us, right?" said the fair one animatedly. Before he could direct his next sentence, his brunet friend intervened.

"You shouldn't make friends with strangers so easily, Mikage."

Sizing the brunet up, Toshiro could see he has this cold expression on his face. His gaze was one that showed hostility and wariness, nothing he could have encountered in a person who has an element of enmity in his eyes towards people. Either that or the guy resent the known fact he has an association with the Oak.

"Baka," his friend smacked the brunet's head lightly, shrugging off the tension he emitted. It was remarkable to see the taller teen could tame such ferocity. "If I didn't do that, I wouldn't be your friend now would I, Teito?"

"Who said I need one?!" he retorted.

Seizing his chance over their small bicker, Toshiro secretly slipped away from them. He grumbled some unintelligent words to say as he ignores the cheery boy calling out to him. He continued his way to practical class where his good-for-nothing bench partners, Shuuri and his followers, await.

**Practical Class 101, 10:40 AM**

Lessons should have started by now but apparently their tutor – Lloyd-sensei – began the class with a different approach. Since today is to be the last session he will have with them, he explained what they need to do during the exam and gave some tips to aid their chance of passing. The information about the army's executive officers attending to watch their performance was deeply highlighted.

Shuuri was being the centre of attention as usual making the day flowed rather uneventful. The school bell rang, marking the end of today's lesson and slowly students disperse from the classroom. Toshiro intended to follow suit but the somewhat lively pair from before approach him, though the shorter one was obviously reluctant at first. Wait… Now he remembered. Those two were the ones Shuuri has been talking about. Mostly rumours about the brunet but naught were good which could only mean one thing: Stay away from them.

"We meet again~" the taller one greeted happily. Toshiro stared listlessly at him, in attempt to end the conversation. His attempt failed only to see the boy continued. "Since we didn't have a proper introduction, let's start again. My name's –"

"I am aware of who you are," Toshiro cut in flatly. "There is no need to present your selves, Mikage Celestine, Teito Klein." He paused. "Or should I call you 'Young Master' similar to the others?"

Mikage suppressed the urge to laugh hearing the blond's straightforwardness. "Well, what do you think of that, Famous Young Master?" It seemed a good opportunity to tease his friend, so why not take the chance? Of course, it came with a price.

"Shut the hell up, Mikage!"

With an annoyed expression, Teito aimed at the boy with a sudden jab. It was purely intentional but he restricted himself from hurting him, thus making it easier for his target to avoid the attack. A verbal debate then started between two friends. They are indeed, Toshiro remarked, a weird combination; one amicable and the other aloof.

"…Was I wrong?" interrupted a third party – Toshiro. He looked relatively confused, fearful that he may have offended him which technically, he did. "They did call you that countless of times if I am not mistaken."

"So they say," Mikage said, "but I call him chibi." Another jab flew by and again, missed. "A-anyways… As you said, I'm Mikage and he's Teito. What's yours?"

The boy in question glanced up at him, who he supposed to be a tad shorter than him, with incredulity. He, Toshiro Rolfe, a name he made well-known to students as well as teachers within the academy not known? For once Toshiro felt dumbfounded. Then again, he did keep an inconspicuous profile in the first place so it was to be expected. It was still a big surprise nevertheless to see little know of him. This just proves one cannot defeat the power of rumours that can exaggerate a person more than enough.

"Toshiro Rolfe." He searched for any hints of recognition but found none. Instead, the green-head wore a grin as he pronounces his name; "Toshiro, huh. Nice to meet you!"

"Now that's out of the way, want to practice zaiphon with us?" Mikage proposed. "The more, the merrier. Right, Teito?"

Judging from his grunt, Toshiro could see that Teito did not give his consent yet but that did not mean he refuse. At any rate, practicing zaiphon is a good idea. Only less than twenty-four hours left to prepare and time is running out. He might as well take their offer and put it into good use. Besides, curiosity was getting the better of him; why did many speak ill of those two? That is for him to find out.

"As you wish."

**Outside, 4:43 PM**

Bright, intense, blue strings materialized on both hands of three figures. Black words constantly vanished but summoned again as more and more blows were released. Winds they triggered surround them, dodging the attacks swiftly and agilely while feeling the breeze blown in their hair. Without holding back any ounce of strength, they seize the right momentum and counter the given gap of opportunity with zaiphon. The once even concrete floor fall fatality from the impact as the hardened cements was scraped from its source by such sharpness. What sounded similar to clashing swords was heard out of the ruckus they made.

To put it shortly, the training was going well. None of the three show any signs of concede after hours had gone by. They are fit, they are young, and most of all they are motivated. Well, the brunet was a little too motivated.

"Be more serious, Mikage."

Teito fired a deeper blue zaiphon at his friend where Mikage evaded the attack just in time smoothly before releasing the same hue. Both kept exchanging blows after blows, keeping their selves preoccupied with each other to the extent of disregarding their new acquaintance's presence.

Be that as it may, Toshiro took the chance to observe and judge them personally. It seems that the two of them possess the offensive zaiphon; Teito is a cut above where Mikage has it average in terms of comparing the two's fighting skills. However, he sincerely thought the latter was fooling around, always dodging and crafting quirky comments embossed on the floor just to annoy the brunet.

Time flies so fast as he continue to watch them. The sun was setting and before long night will come; it was time to intercept and put an end to the work out. Choosing not to use his sword against them, Toshiro summoned his own zaiphon and silently went to Mikage with the intention to catch him off guard. He succeeded. Wrapping his zaiphon around the boy, he knocks the restricted boy over and immediately put his attention to his next target, Teito.

"Good strategy," Teito commented coldly. "But the same trick won't work on me."

The formidable teen expertly launched his summoned zaiphon at Toshiro once they made into contact. He missed with only a few inches away from him, though his opponent might have taken the blow if it were not for his quick response time.

Toshiro felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face. _'That was close.'_ He jumped back twice, far away from Teito to regain his balance before resuming his frontal view. Range attack will not work well in this situation and neither does hand-to-hand combat – his zaiphon type limits close ranges, for sure he will be at a disadvantage. If he were to use his sword against him… yes, that could work. Zaiphon channelization was the best option.

With his defense up, Teito was about to pursue his target but stopped midway as he saw Toshiro took his stance. It was customary that students were to be taught operating weaponry to channel zaiphon. He never likes fighting with weapons unfortunately so it was convenient that the course was optional. On the other hand, he never imagined the boy in front is the sort to have one. Teito watched as he unsheathes his sword from its holster and zaiphon began encircling it. He hasten towards Toshiro to stop him cast his spell but it was too late. Numerous zaiphons were release here and there. He avoided it but somehow it wasn't aimed at him.

Profuse smoke blinded his view, causing him to lose sight on his opponent temporarily. Teito quickly became aware of his surroundings and search any indication of movement. There, at his side, a figure was closing in on him. He projected a zaiphon towards it and creates another for his shield. True enough, there was Toshiro as the smoke slowly clears up. He remains unscathed but still was running directly at him with full speed, evading countless zaiphon he threw without being hit.

The pale blonde cannot deny the fact that the brunet indeed is superior to him. To think that he can detect his presence at an instant despite the smokescreen, Teito truly is amazing. Even so, he needed to win this fight. Toshiro maintain his straight aim at the brunet. He was about to strike him with his offensive zaiphon but Toshiro counteract by leaping over him. This caught him by surprise, just like Mikage, and without wasting any time wrapped Teito with zaiphon, causing him to fall face down with a thump on the ground. With that, Toshiro emerge victorious.

"Wow, Teito lost?" Mikage voiced, interrupting his moment.

Turning to him, his feel of contentment suddenly changed into remorse. It seems that he forgot to free Mikage from his constriction. He quickly apologized and unchains the words that bind both him and Teito. "Do forgive me for not doing this earlier," he said to Mikage, then sets his eyes onto Teito, "and the way I have strike you resulting you in this manner." Toshiro offered him a hand.

Teito glanced up at him before lowering down his gaze at said boy's hand. He was frustrated that this person, a complete stranger at that, won hands down. Only one hit. Just one hit to strike him down. Teito averted his eyes and wordlessly stood up. Maybe that person was right. Maybe he's too compassionate. He knew that he's not. He is not that kind of a person anyway. But… is it really a weakness?

"It was a pleasure fighting against you."

Somehow, at those words, it moved a tiny proportion of his closed heart. There was no objective in his statement; no mock, no insult, no disgust. There was only honesty and plain admiration. Was he viewing him as a human being? Not as 'Chairman's favourite'? Not even a sklave? With all those rumours, Teito knew others thought of him differently, he doubted that anyone wanted to befriend him or even mix with him. Yet, someone did; Mikage was the first person ever who introduced him to the concept of friendship. He became his friend – they became friends. It gave a new meaning to his life. And for once… he was valued.

So then, is this guy trying to establish the term 'friends' with him? It didn't look that way.

Mikage broke his friend's unusual silence, replying Toshiro's statement for them both. "Same goes to you too. Guess that Teito's here getting rusty," he teased. That got the brunet's attention.

"For someone who just lost, you're one to talk!" barked Teito, a vein popped onto his temple showing his mixed annoyance and anger.

"Ooo~ someone's getting mad~" he teased again.

To Mikage, it was fun to mess with him like that. He wanted to see more of the different sides of him, the different expression he makes; his smiling face, his laughing face, heck, even his pissed off face. He wanted Teito to express himself freely instead of wearing that sour look he always wore. It's cute that way. If only he was a girl, he could have totally fallen for him. Even so, Mikage love him just the way he is and that feeling will not change, for better or for worse.

"Why you… Come here!" And off Teito go to teach the green-head a thing or two who was the one 'getting rusty.'

Speechless. Toshiro was speechless. He did not know what to comment on the pair's behaviour. To say they acted like children? Well… Technically, they are, and so was him. Toshiro could only watch Teito chase after Mikage as he ran away from him. Though the anger was visible, he could see the brunet was enjoying himself – both of them were enjoying their selves. It was a refreshing sight to see the bond of those two friends but, at the same time, he was worried about them.

Night has set indicating that it was time for bed. Besides, curfew had long passed them. It would be wise to resign for the day as long as there was no glimpse of early dawn. If that were to happen, it would be too late by then. Either him or them, Toshiro needs to prioritize himself first before other people. "They will be fine," he self-assured that and leave the duo be with their fruitless chase.

**Barsburg's Military Academy Hall, 29th February, 10:35 AM**

At long last the awaited date has finally come. All of the students have gathered outside the large hall, forming into lines and some chatting their way to pass the time by. Everyone was full of energy, presumably had prepared themselves for the exam or feeling confident that they could pass it. However, some did not fit the image of preparedness, particularly two certain friends that had spent the whole night chasing and fighting each other.

There were some adults at the entrance as well as a female officer, most likely the proctor, with a clipboard. It was rare to see women in the military due to the fact they have weak physique. Even so, they are still needed in a specified area that men lack, a post such as this.

"Okay~!" the female officer started. "Today everyone will finally take the graduation exam! Please form into groups of 10 and enter separate assembly halls." With that, everyone began to scatter to find their designated group as informed.

Toshiro patiently stood on the same spot as he was before, waiting for the female officer to announce his name and group. Shuuri was nowhere to be seen, thankfully, instead he saw Mikage and Teito. Both were relatively tired – an obvious result of last night agenda, as he had anticipated. Deciding that standing around and do nothing would do no good to him, Toshiro commanded his legs to move towards their direction. He need not to attract attention, Mikage was already waving at him when he saw him.

"Do you think we get to be in the same group?" Mikage suddenly asked excitedly. At least they could watch each other's backs. It would be great if they are.

Toshiro was the one to answer, crossing his arms as he considers the idea. "Possible, but not guaranteed," he simply said.

"We'll pass." Teito spoke with a confident tone, matching the determined expression on his face. Unbeknownst to him, his words actually brought a smile to Mikage and Toshiro, giving a little amount of confidence needed in them.

Basically this begleiter exam poses no problem to Teito, but to Mikage and Toshiro, he was not entirely sure about that. Compare to the real live criminals he had been ordered to execute, the dolls in the military that everyone was accustomed to was a breeze. He was used in dealing with lives, not lifeless things they were trained. They were used with lifeless things the military employed, not lives. They are complete opposites. More like he's on a whole different level.

If only there was a definite indicator the three of them would be in the same group, he will be the one to make sure they passed and make it out alive. Protect Mikage. Protect Toshiro. He must protect them at all cost.

After a while, the female officer from earlier spotted the trio and rushed over to them. "Good morning you three," she greeted happily. "Teito Klein and Mikage Celestine, you two are in Group A," the officer said, reading from her clipboard. She then briefly glanced up at Toshiro and back at her clipboard. "Toshiro Rolfe… You're in Group B." Receiving their nod, the officer hurriedly attends to the other candidates.

"I was really hoping we get to be in the same group," voiced Mikage disappointedly. True that relieve played an active part hearing he and Teito are in the same grouping. It gave reassurance knowing that his best friend will be by his side. Though it was a shame the three of them couldn't be in one team.

Suddenly, a familiar voice moaned in disgust. It was the one and only, Shuuri Oak. "Oh my god! I'm stuck in the group with a sklave!" His initial twisted look turned to that of surprised when he saw his pale blond friend. "I didn't expect you to be friends with this sklave. Why are you with _him_?"

"Apparently so," Toshiro replied indifferently, adjusting his glasses. What exactly gives him the right to say who he can associate with? He was no noble nor have any status in society. In contrast, he is but a mere commoner. Everyone knows that, he knows that, even Shuuri knows that. Why the Oak involve himself with the likes of him, Toshiro could very much question him. "If the rules may permit me to change groups with you, I would gladly do so." He averted his attention from Shuuri towards Mikage and Teito. Simply wishing them good luck, he left the party to join his group.

**Group B's Assembly Hall, 10:45 AM**

"Okay, Group B will enter this way!" the female officer called out. Toshiro calmly followed her along with the rest of his group partners. At the very least, one third of them were able to summon their zaiphon while the remaining others could not. Lessening the ever-growing nervousness was not that easy. The very fact worries him but if the exam would somehow be easy, he was certain all could pass – that was a big IF.

Upon entering a vast room, the female officer started to explain the rules. It seems that the final exam before becoming a full pledge begleiter was to be held in an arena, a huge dome of glass and metal webbing. There were thick glass walls on one wall outside – acting as a one-way mirror for observations to take place. Further analysing the area around him, Toshiro could see the glass bore not a single scratch but there were plenty of pits and scratches of dirt. He knew that people, ahead of their time, had fought their lives here. The seemingly primitive dirt they stood acts as mementos of the past. The woman gestured them to follow as they entered the arena, then walked to an area where there was a barred door.

"You must defeat this prisoner!" she said as she pulled the lever. "If you don't beat him or if you abandon your comrades, you will fail."

Coming out of the door was a bald criminal, certainly an odd one at that. The man did not appear like any ordinary criminal where their characteristics usually aggressive, bulky with brawn muscles and covered in scars. His build was similar to an average person. Different is, his body was decorated with a great deal of piercings. It was a wonder how the man could support the weight of those metals. Not only that, he has this strange expression as well.

Looks can actually be quite deceiving.

At first glance, one would think the man in front was not a major threat. There was not much flesh in his seemingly naked body. To put it into words, he was more to a sickly person than a criminal; pale skin, skinny and aged judging from those wrinkles. Who would have thought the exam could be this easy? The once held breath was released and replaced with renewed confidence. "We can pass this!" cheered almost everyone, charging at him robustly. All except Toshiro.

It was too good to be true this exam could be so easy – way too easy – much to his discomfort. Something was not right. Why did the criminal not take the first move? Was delaying his action a part of strategy? Most importantly, why doesn't the man brought any weapon to defend?

The criminal stood there in wait, observing them with great fascination at their fervent spirit. It was as if the prospect gave a new form of energy to him. "Will all of you be my sacrifice?" he asked whilst tilting his head. The man suddenly grew big, bigger and bigger exceeding any normal human rate, and burst. Strictly speaking, burst. His bloody flesh mixed with dissolved bones was deflected everywhere; on the floor, on the wall, on the students.

Is it over? No. It did not.

Chunks of flesh unnaturally began to accumulate. They seemed to have some kind of magnetic element in them. That pile formed into a horrid entity fast, releasing a nauseating smell at the same time. Those who were at the front lines instantly retreated, saving their own asses from who knows what it could do to them, but some that were petrified only stare at the gelatinous creature. Almost but slightly different from a slime monster, the creature was able to generate an elongated limb. It wraps its tentacle-like features around the vulnerable students. Spontaneously they thrashed about in attempt to free themselves but the sticky substances null their beatings, adhesively absorbing the effects.

"Everyone should join forces and put everything they've learned to practical use. Otherwise, you'll really get killed!"

Despite the gentle reminder, many ignore it. Fear was clouding their minds and the drive to flee the arena was great. It was true; they will die if the aspect of teamwork were not applied. Failing the exam did not mattered anymore. It was living.

Toshiro cursed at the luck he was having. His remaining comrades wanted to flee, banging the glass wall to plead for their existing life, but it was futile. The exam would not end until their target lay on the ground dead or they, themselves, gets killed in action. Toshiro wanted to make some sense out of them, reminding why they are here – to become begleiters. Just as what little amount of courage was planted into them, the captured team members were suddenly hurled against the wall. No good… they needed to act fast. The creature was getting restless.

Making the first move, Toshiro quickly unsheathes his sword and charged at the creature. His strategy was simple – distracting the creature by slashing its elongated limbs to pieces so the others can proceed to weaken it. He hoped that his group members grasp the conveyed message through actions. Maybe he expected much out of them. The plan did work but out of three understood. However, the jelly-like creature was smarter than it looks.

It happened all too fast. A second ago, Toshiro was running on the ground with sword in hand, and now, he no longer feels the floor but the current of air cloaked his form. The creature had swatted him like a fly. He was too focussed on worrying the message that he was unprepared for the unforeseen movement. In a matter of seconds, the effort he created went down the drain.

_'No,'_ thought the boy in the midst of urgency. _'I will not admit defeat. I refuse to give up!' _Toshiro swerved his body, adjusting his weight to land safely and ran towards the creature. The three from before was trying their best to distract it from various directions and angles. They were faster than the creature but with just one swipe, they were easily thrown and crushed. Toshiro dodge the hurled members that the creature served as ammo. At the same time, the missed aim was targeted at those who were at the wall, the ones who lost all hope.

Things were looking grim. The energetic group of ten was reduced to an immobilized group, leaving only one left standing. With just one, it was clear they would not survive this.

**Barsburg Military Academy, 11:00 AM**

Meanwhile, at a certain corridor, officers had gathered in lines waiting for their guest of honour to arrive. Salutations were heard as soon as a group of black and gold clad officers marched in, the sounds of their boots alerting the lower soldiers of their presence.

"Welcome and thank you for coming, Chief of Staff Ayanami," greeted one of the senior officers. "We are pleased that you have come to attend this year's final examinations."

Earlier on, Chief Ayanami and the Blackhawks had disembarked from Ribidzile, the military's first class aircraft, and began to follow the senior officer. There were chatters about this year's candidates from officers but Ayanami paid no care. He simply kept a neutral face and followed the officer politely.

Greeting Chairman Miroku, Ayanami and the others turned to the observation window. "How are the students this year?" he asked the female officer. "Do they have some backbone in them?"

The female officer opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted as a student was thrown against the wall. In one of the domes, Ayanami found Shuuri Oak was banging on the glass wall, pleading for his life with a freaked look. Is this boy supposed to be the noble Oak everyone highly regarded? "How unsightly," Ayanami coldly remarked. None of the candidates offered satisfactory results in their respective group, yet, out of two domes drew his attention.

Only one student, a lean blond with a weapon in hand, stood in a particular dome. Apparently his opponent has the form of a monster judging from the cautious distance between them. It was no surprise at all, the criminal they were given initially has a record of practicing black magic. It enables his physique to change into an appalling creature in the beholder's eyes, affecting them mentally and physically. Of course, outsiders see his true appearance than those within his zone. As long as one can extinguish the fear he instil, the criminal can devolve back into just a man. This is the battle of will and tactic.

Question is; can that boy overcome this criminal's mind game? Or will he fall victim into his entrapment like the rest of his group? Much to his mild amusement, Ayanami was looking forward to it.

Then the other dome was Shuuri's. Three students remained alive in it – the Oak and two others he could not recognize. Amongst them was a short brunet with green eyes. Captivating, big emerald eyes… It reminded him of that person a long time ago, a very long time ago.

He could not understand it, he could not comprehend it. Ayanami was engrossed in the boy, watching as the brunet swung his zaiphon expertly, his eyes never leaving the criminal. Ayanami was surprised at why he was so interested in that boy. Expectation. He expected much out of him, but why? He was hesitating! He had trapped the criminal around the neck, yet he continued to stare, stare at the criminal.

The boy was hesitating. His expression impassive but his hand shook with uncertainty. Never in his life did the Chief of Staff feel utter disappointment.

**Group B's Assembly Hall, 11:07 AM**

There merely stood Toshiro in awe and confounded. He was running out of ideas to bring this mass criminal-turned-monster in front of him down. It was larger, stronger and smarter than him. His only advantage was his speed. If only he could find a way to utilize it properly.

The creature, armed with lashing tentacles, gazed upon him with cold, blank eyes. The look it gave was emotionless. Toshiro could not help but felt a shiver run down his spine. Refusing to show any form of weakness, he stared back at it as his reply. However, it did not have any effect whatsoever to lessen his anxiety.

The boy could feel his body shake uncontrollably, his breath uneven and his knees buckled. Negative emotions began to course inside him, experiencing a mental breakdown; he felt pathetic, useless and have low self-esteem. Despite that, he forced himself to stand tall. He had become strong now, unlike that powerless, weak of a child he used to be.

Is this some kind of punishment from _him_? Is _he_ making him doubt his decision?

No. That is not the case. He would not go back. He would not budge from the oath he had made upon himself.

Even though bitterness and despair reigns within his heart, Toshiro intended to finish what he had started. True, he wanted to become strong, but the need to protect was the very core of his objective. Toshiro wanted to power to save others, unlike the gods that did nothing to save those people and the country back then. He wanted to change the world. He wanted to change the inequality of the world.

Without doubt, he was grateful for the fact of being born and blessed with a loving family. But what of it? Does that mean his fate was to serve questionable existence that cannot be seen? Humans are the ones that have the evident power compare to unseen beings. The army, for example, exists for the protection of its people and nation. There was proof of the greater good. Then, why is there silly beliefs offered to the gods? What could he achieve if he were to continue the path he once believed in? Would the world change?

Toshiro let out a battle cry, with resolved fortitude, and charge at the creature again with his trusted short sword ready in hand. He deftly swung his sword to and fro, hacking away a handful of tentacles. Strings of bluish zaiphon were then summoned and wrapped around the creature, tightening its hold.

Strangely enough, the creature had not taken any action to defend itself or even countering the boy's following attack. It simply locked eyes with him, observing his every movement. Toshiro was, of course, dumbfounded by this. This creature – this criminal – is similar to those groups of people who took pleasure in their wrong doings. In fact, he was trained to execute their kinds. Yet, why is it difficult for him to end this simple task?

The creature gazed upon him with a strange glint in its eyes, pleading – animal-like blank eyes now filled with the life of a man. What appears to be the mouth began to move, as if trying to say something. It was ambiguous but Toshiro could hear the words it uttered so clearly:

"Don't kill me…"

With his glasses glistened white, Toshiro ordered his zaiphon to loosen its grip around the creature and the blue zaiphon instantly vanished. "I withdraw," he simply said, walking away from the creature as it reverts back into its original form.

**"The exam is not over,"** spoke a stern voice over the intercom. **"I've told you that he must be killed. If you don't," **the ponytailed teacher – Lloyd – warned him, **"you will fail."**

Even in the presence of his teacher, the boy regarded the man indifferently, glancing briefly at the criminal before turning his attention back to him. "If failing this exam prevents me from killing this man, so be it. I withdraw," Toshiro repeated again, his expression firm, no hesitation evident in his blue-green eyes.

Before he could exit the area properly, a wave of reddish zaiphon suddenly struck the criminal and instantly killed him on the spot. "You're too soft," commented a husky voice coldly. Toshiro turned to the source of voice and found it belonged to a snowy white haired man with a peak cap. He has this unique amethyst set of eyes that seem to slit ever so dangerously, similar to how a snake stare intently at its prey before the pounce. Accompanied him were his subordinates that clearly distinguish him as a high ranking officer. Not to mention the air of authority he gave off.

It was as if time had slowed for a brief moment. Voices seemed to have travelled a long distance away; Toshiro could barely hear what the female officer had said. The group of men that appeared before him were _the_ army's chief executive officers. He was awestruck, having to have the honour of meeting them but sadly, the timing was unfavourable.

Being unable to finish his task as it should be and not showing his full potential, Toshiro was certain he had not made a positive impression for himself.

* * *

**A/N: **As you can see, this is a rewrite I've made. It's far from perfect and definitely not good enough to attract much attention. I know this is twice or thrice the times longer than the original (in between 2000-3000 words). It'll be tiresome, I know, but I'll be aiming around 7000-8000 words (mostly due to my ramblings) exclude author's notes of course.

As usual, I expect to see some reviews or I won't be able to continue. That just means I'll be re-editing as well as rewriting, that is. No promises though.

Sincerely, r-iem.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Warning: I tend to NOT update for a very, veeeeeeeeery long time.**

**Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews! The story's kinda slow at first but the plotline is still working its way. I had a little, slight problem for this chapter. Not beta-ed so bear with me.**

***Some parts are just unnecessary rambles of mine somewhere in the middle. Just skip 'em if you're already familiar with the scenes***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Barsburg's Military Academy Hall, 30th February, 1:37 PM**

The final examination came to an end after each and every group finish their test. Those groups who had completed the exam at an earlier phase were allowed to recover from their life-threatening trial – Group A was one of them, consisting only Teito Klein and Mikage Celestine who passed. Tarrying outside, both watched as medics entered the dome carrying the wounded heading towards the infirmary. Less than half out of each respective made it by the looks of it, but thankfully there were no deaths recorded this year.

As time elapse, still there was no Toshiro. His friends were beginning to worry, especially Teito. It was unlike him to fret over others, risking his straight face and reveal emotions instead. That was Mikage's job for crying out loud! Well, sort of. Speaking of the boy, Teito knew he too hope the pale blond isn't one of the victims. Not that he doubted his ability or anything… But dare he say it? The brunet was slowly opening up to him – Toshiro left an impression.

Mikage was the first one to spot the boy they were waiting for. Though there were scratches and dirt everywhere on his body, Toshiro was a-okay. Mikage and Teito rushed over right away, relieve as well as gladness were obvious as they came to greet him. However, the blond seemed to be troubled. Furrowed eyebrows and eyes deep in thinking illustrate it.

"Why are you acting all depressed now?" Mikage asked curiously at his pensive friend which, in turn, snapping boy in question back to reality. "I'm sure you did great you know!"

It was awfully nice of him to assure Toshiro that but the fact he had done rather badly in the exam did not make him feel any better. It was the contrary. "Easy for you to say but hard for me to believe." On another note, he was sceptic to see the Chief Commander of Staff, let alone an officer, interfering with a student's (or any for that matter) exam. Toshiro thought his group was the only one but from those rumours that have been easily spread, turns out that Group A was also included. It made things… intriguing. His actions probably raise questions in everyone.

What kind of a person this man is? Was he not this infamous daunting leader? Had he gone soft then?

"As far as I know, there had not been any intervention taken from any staff in years. Wonder why the Chief of Staff decided to be the first…"

Mikage shrugged at the statement. "What's important is that Teito saved my life. I really thought I was a goner! Right, Tei –" he stopped midway. The cheery look Mikage gave changed into concernment as the mentioned boy he turned to was lost in thought. He was very silent too. "Is something wrong?"

"That man…" Teito brought up his fingers to his chin, working his brains out to recall his memories. Now that they mention it, there was something about this Chief of Staff from the moment he saw him. He couldn't put his finger but… "I feel like I'd seen him before." Hard to put in into words but it was something along those lines.

"Don't worry Teito!" Mikage said optimistically, returning to his usual self. "Whatever it was, I'm sure it'll come back to you." The brunet, however, remain quiet and continued to be troubled by his train of thoughts. "At least we all passed! I hope we all get to work under the same division."

"Speaking of work…" Toshiro interrupted, suddenly bringing to mind regarding the prior work that was given. "Didn't Shigure-sensei wanted to see our student file report before graduation? I have already submitted mine, though." The pair were confused at first but quickly understood.

"I did mine," Mikage replied first. Teito, on the otherhand, looked flustered. "…I forgot to hand in my report to him. I'll do that right away. See you guys later!" And he rushed off, leaving the two of them behind.

Mikage chuckled lightly at his rushing friend. "Even the 'Famous Young Master Teito' could forget, huh?"He directed his attention to his bespectacled friend with a grin. "Right, Shiro?"

"He is only human," Toshiro replied casually before adjusting his glasses as his lips twisted into an irritable smile. "Since when was my name shortened to Shiro?" In the past seventeen years of his life, never once did his family members or anyone call him with such a name. Was this how friends identified each other, using soubriquet? Having called with a nickname wasn't exactly to his liking.

Said boy felt an intimidating chill and laughed nervously. Does he have to be sensitive about this? "Y-you must've heard it wrong. I said 'Toshiro,' not 'Shiro.'" The suspicious blond narrowed his eyes, apparently not convinced in the slightest. "…Well, I'm going to wait Teito at the dorms, 'kay? Okay. Bye!"

Toshiro frowned at the hastening Mikage – a change in his attitude was easy to identify from that readable face. He was heading the wrong way! The dorms were supposed to be located on the right wing, not the left. A small smile graced his lips, _'At least he's not like that idiot of an Oak.'_

**Barsburg Military Academy, 3:42 PM**

Out of 500 candidates that took the Begleiter Exam, only 20 students had passed –attaining the estimated digit. Apparently this year's cohort produced fine soldiers, of course that green-eyed boy; Teito Klein, the chairman's personal pupil, was amongst them as well as that blond who caught the Chief of Staff's eye. Toshiro Rolfe was his name – this one was a different case.

In Teito Klein's case, indeed the boy has potential but the hesitation he bore led to Ayanami's frustration. He acted without thinking, killing the group's target, and as a result, triggering interference in their exam. What was done is done; a leader needs not to question his actions. He trusted his instinct, and instincts told him to repeat yet another offense towards the latter.

To think the boy was not capable on summoning zaiphon was a mistake. It was a clever method to mislead one's perception at that seemingly frail, willowy body, and take advantage from this fault. What surprises Ayanami though was that he uses defensive zaiphon. He assumed the blond was more onto the offensive type considering the direct yet reckless approach he took – it was successful in overcoming such considerable magic. But in the end, he did not execute the judgment of death justified upon the criminal in his own hands.

Nevertheless, Ayanami will admit, he was impressed of that teen's bold expression translating his obstinate, proud and guiltless demeanour. If only he was firm like that resolute speech he made, he will not doubt his obligation.

_'I suppose I should conduct an interview with the boy. Perhaps he is more than meets the eye.'_

To what extent can the blond surprise him, that, Ayanami intend to ascertain. He seemed like a bright fellow, morals probably blinded him between obvious wrong and obscure right. Then again not much young talent can be found nowadays, it would be a shame to let this one go unattended. For now, there are other affairs to attend to. Personal matters come second.

There was to be a meeting being held at the conference room that evening. Bringing one of his subordinate, Lieutenant Major Hyuuga, a black haired man never seen without his distinctive and borderline against uniform regulation shades, the Chief of Staff departed from the temporary room where his personal unit, the Black Hawks, occupied at the moment and marched towards the designated area.

Hyuuga freely let out a yawn, showing his accumulated boredom as they strode along the corridors. "Ne, Aya-tan, I'm curious" he spoke, straightening upwards from his slouched position. "I understand why you do that to Teito, but why him? Is it because that boy wears glasses, hmm?"

"Whether he wears eyewear or not, that is irrelevant," the chief answered coolly.

"Aww… Don't say that. I can change these lenses to clearer ones, if you like. Wonder how I'd look in them though." This time Ayanami did not answer. As he had said before, this topic has no significance at all to concern about. It would not change said officer's appearance anyway. Unless it changes his attitude towards paperwork… that could be an exception.

Arriving at their destination, the doors to the conference room opened. Finding Chairman Miroku and some senior officers present, their meeting commences. Discussions about the Eye of Mikhail went into session with the chairman leading the discourse whilst displaying the royal necklace of Raggs that he brought during his speech.

The necklace made from bronze was unique itself presenting the humble imperial insignia the fallen kingdom once were. A red jewel – to be exact the Eye of Mikhail – was fixed in the middle which symbolizes God's divine protection through it. However after the Raggs War, the Eye went missing.

Supposedly only blood relatives can control this power, thus the military performed autopsies on all of Raggs' royalty to search the stone. But none had it – one of the reasons why army based institution was training cadets in creating strong and excellent candidates to host the Eye. And it seems Chairman Miroku advocated Teito Klein as one of the potential vessels.

While they were discussing the matter, said boy happened to pass by the room and heard the conversation coincidentally. He was curious why officers were talking about him so he neared the half closed door to hear properly. When the necklace came into view, at once fragments of his dreams came bursting which apparently resurfaces as unpleasant memories, causing massive headache to his amnesiac mind. In the scene, his younger self watched as men clothed in uniform surround a man in garbs wearing that particular ornament before their leader swung his sword at the older brunette – his father. He wasn't sure if it was true but something told him that.

Blind rage overtook Teito's whole being as hatred flowed into him like some sort of adrenaline. So it was him; that silver-haired man killed his father! Teito readied his zaiphon to direct an attack but Ayanami sensed his presence beforehand, alerting the others of the uninvited guest. Be that as it may Teito waste no time but charge in, jumping towards the chief with his offensive zaiphon raised. Before he could actually lay a finger on said person, Hyuuga had immediately disarmed the boy, locking his hold on top of him leaving Teito crushed under the weight.

"Don't do that," Hyuuga lightly said as Teito trashed about to get free. "If you stand against Aya-tan, I'll have to kill you." Still the brunette move violently from his clutches. Teito could not accept defeat. He did not want to hold back. All this time… his father's murderer was right under his nose, right in front of him – in this very room!

So close yet so far...

"Why were you aiming for me?" Ayanami demanded with calculating eyes fixed at two green orbs. He received no answer from the boy, instead a glare of unmistakable hatred in Teito's eyes as he stared defiantly at the older man, refusing to answer. A feeling of déjà vu hit him, "Come to think of it… he's that sklave that was picked up in Raggs." Officers without delay stormed inside the room, safeguarding the rebel as they wait for Ayanami to state further instructions. "Keep him in prison until I go there to get him. If he happens to know something, make him spill everything."

**Dormitory, 5:34 PM**

Nearing the bunk bed, Toshiro freely let himself fall onto the thin, uncomfortable mattress with a thud. He ignored its lack of softness as gradually weak fatigue overcomes his whole body. Apparently the action and excitement for one day was enough for him, most was due to the exam earlier on. Adjusting his position to lie on his back Toshiro heaved a weary sigh. Maybe he should go up to his own share of the bed than using his bed mate's. Since he was nowhere to be seen, Toshiro may have to overlook their agreement for once.

"Don't kill me," the blond mumbled softly, remembering what the criminal had said to him.

For three simple words, his secure judgment has been utterly affected. Toshiro was determine to pass the exam with his own strength; the efforts, the studying and the betterment of his weakness he had worked hard in his life with the aim of putting it into good use. In a sense, he was prepared for the unexpected. But when he heard those words – **those words** – his mind changed so easily, at an instant. Somehow he regretted of ever declaring that upsetting statement: failing than killing. He was certain to repeat the graduation exam, in fact, willing to accept it but absurdly incredible, he passed.

Bearing in mind that a high ranking officer had stepped in, Toshiro basically cheated. He refuses to acknowledge this ostensibly legal result but given the chance to graduate, he thought the better of it. Toshiro had to succumb to the outcome no matter how unjust it really is. For sure luck has got nothing to do with it. There are reasons behind every proceeding, after all.

Speaking of luck, there is one thing that baffles Toshiro: Shuuri. Why he did not passed the exam considering he was with Teito and Mikage? They were a decent group despite poor term sparks between them. But learning Shuuri had tried to beg for his life and run away, Toshiro thinks not. He couldn't say much about his group either. It was understandable why Toshiro was the only one that passed, that goes the same to those two friends of his.

"Friends…" Toshiro said out loud, it reminded him of his early days within the academy. Perhaps Shuuri is actually a friend – a first at that. But part of him questions their amity. "Why did I ever become acquainted with that idiot?" Toshiro let out a vexed sigh.

**_A year ago…_**

_For someone who is from the house of gods, it was absurd and unthinkable if they were to join the army. But it seems that the army are ready to bluntly take whoever wants to join them regardless where they came from. Either noble, middle class, working class, even the lower likes were accepted including slaves and clergies. And Toshiro, a child from the aforementioned, had his wish realized._

_The moment he enrolled at once rumours – ironically true – were heard about him. He was often targeted by the upper class students caused by his lowly stature in military ranks. None could blame them though, it was laughable. However Toshiro regarded the tittle-tattle as a form of simple prejudice among different ranks of society within the academy. He hindered himself from the crowd and kept a low subtle profile as a result. _

_Despite being unaccepted and frequently casted away, he would always do extremely well in classes, whether in practical or written. In turn Toshiro made a name for himself; achieving top marks in both courses, being an ace student and never losing a battle. This captured the attention of a conceited, prominent boy in particular._

_Shuuri Oak, the son of the field marshal, sense his superiority amongst peers jeopardized. Not wanting the prestigious Oak family name to be sullied, he plans to befriend him thus creating equality between these two figures – Shuuri himself and this apparent ace known as Toshiro Rolfe. Then again the young Oak would still be favoured._

_Of course Toshiro never knew said boy exists until the two officially meet during one practical lesson. On that day, two practical skill classes were to merge into one, which formation was still applied to this very day, where the students were instructed to group into a party of five. Apparently the two had been selected in the same team via random allocation. All worked together and defeated the practice dolls their team were assigned to. _

_Needless to say, Shuuri, showing his supremacy as well as his skills, dealt damage towards more dolls than Toshiro. It was not a big accomplishment but it was enough for the former to take pride on._

_"Looks like you're not as good as everyone had said, Toshiro Rolfe-kun." Was the Oak's first words ever said to him with pure haughtiness._

_Toshiro's first impression of the boy? A snobbish, spoiled, narcissistic, proud, puerile, joker. Not to mention an annoying, childish fox-like blond._

_Though irritated and sceptic to believe a person could have all those traits, Toshiro simply nodded politely as a reply. He thought by ignoring the Oak, he would lose interest on him. Yet things went the opposite._

_Shuuri who deliberately stumble upon Toshiro kept pestering him by trying to interact with him any chance he got in order to make the latter notice him alike the other students did. He assumed that said boy found it infuriating that he, Shuuri Oak, was being discounted from his renowned presence by someone so low such as the pale blond himself. Shuuri once attempted to create a conversation between them which surprising he found somewhat decent. What Toshiro meant by decent was hearing him talk and nodding his way throughout the banter. At the end of the day Shuuri acknowledge him as one of his 'friends.' What's more, their seating position in class only worsens their 'blooming friendship.'_

_To be frank, Toshiro did not intend to befriend this particular boy, or any of the student body, but simply kept his distance away. His habits of courtesy that has been ingrained into his very fibre, however, led to the blond's misconception._

"Are these all of Teito Klein's belongings?" a voice coming from the left side of the dormitory, few beds away, interrupted the boy's minor repose.

Toshiro quickly hoist his body into a sitting position. He was confused at first why officers were in the student house at a time like this, but hearing them uttered Teito's name was quite worrying. The fact that a cadet's belongings are being confiscated by officers is a sign for trouble. Something was amiss… unmistakably amiss. Toshiro at once gets up to his feet, eager to know the reason behind the commotion, and proceed to the source.

Questions quickly arouse in his mind: What happen? Why are they seizing Teito's possessions? Had he done anything wrong? Are they arresting him? Where is Mikage?

At the spur of the moment, one of his peers came up to him out of the blue. "Toshiro!" he called out said boy's name. Toshiro wanted to dismiss the potential interval but the look on his face was rushed. It seemed urgent. "Sorry for the late notice but Ayanami-sama wished to see you right now. He scheduled an appointment with you earlier on so you better go at quickly. He's waiting at his office."

Dubiousness struck Toshiro; what is it with his rotten timing these days? He questioned back, "Right now?" The colleague simply nodded and made a hasty retreat.

The bespectacled blond was in a predicament – Toshiro was having a dilemma. Two new puzzling circumstances arose, and both settings are not easy choices to decide on willy-nilly.

One – would he turn down the offer of a life time in meeting the Chief of Staff and make amends for his poor display of competence? It was unannounced and absolutely sudden. Or two – would he rather know the outcome of what had befallen to Teito? A decent friend he made along with Mikage unlike Shuuri.

"Peachy… Just peachy," Toshiro muttered sardonically. "Everything is just peachy. Things cannot possibly get any better than this."

**Barsburg Military Academy, 6:50 PM**

Seated in his office with a couple of documents lay arranged on his desk, Ayanami was reviewing some files in an attentive manner. Particularly he was interested at Teito Klein's files – the cadet who had attacked him a few hours ago. True enough, that boy was actually the sklave originated from Raggs as he had guessed according to his personal information.

_'Why hadn't Teito Klein attack me before the exam?'_ Ayanami idly wondered. _'Perhaps he wanted a private opportunity…'_

Indeed the boy has the prowess in his offensive zaiphon; he would have no trouble in killing the criminal yet the boy chose to hesitate. But then he suddenly decided to attack him during their meeting. What is it that he was really after? What was Teito Klein's true motive?

_'Does he know something about the Eye of Mikhail in advance?' _The chief continued to mull over various reasons of the boy in question's feat. '_It's possible he purposely lay in wait to eavesdrop and caught us off guard. If so… it was a vain and feeble attempt.'_

Ayanami then placed the report file down and reached out to pick another one – Toshiro Rolfe's file. He was still interested in knowing what the boy was capable of, hence the reason he had ordered one of the juniors to call upon the boy to see him. It would be nice if he could make the most out of Toshiro Rolfe and turn him into one of his pawns to use for disposal.

While waiting for him, Ayanami settle on skimming through said boy's file. And it would seem that the lad is certainly one hell of a surprise – the chief learned that he came from District 6, a land once part of Raggs. Surely the people of Raggs who were not slain during the war were enslaved. So why did he and his family were rule out from the list? …Unless, of course, they supported the Barsburg Empire; but that was highly unlikely.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Ayanami's contemplation, as Konatsu Warren – Major Hyuuga's begleiter – entered the room. "Ayanami-sama, I have the information about Teito Klein that you needed." The blond begleiter went towards his leader once he received his approval and gave the man the concern report he was carrying. "Not much useful information is known about Teito-kun other than what we already knew," Konatsu summarized his findings. "It seems that he doesn't have many friends save for Mikage Celestine, the one who survived in Teito-kun's group. Though as of late, as claimed by others, there's another student that has befriended the two."

The chief brushed his fingers against the document, turning over the pages as he glanced through. So the boy was an orphan and an antisocialist meaning that basic information could not be attain; it was rather bothersome but less challenging in dealing with the problem at hand."Who is the boy?" Ayanami later on enquired after setting the report with the rest of its kin. Maybe those friends of his could be exploited when time calls for it.

"The cadet's name is Toshiro Rolfe, sir."

That single sentence was enough to rouse the silver haired man's ever growing inquisitiveness. An unknown twisted smirk crept onto Ayanami's features. Things were getting interesting… very interesting. He would have to personally investigate the boy, who knows what else are still hidden in that boy.

There was a sudden uncanny air in the room, and Konatsu did not like the look on his superior's face. "Konatsu," he flinched at the sound of Ayanami's voice, quickly returning back to being attentive. "I want you to perform a thorough background check on him. If you found any results of the boy, report it to me right away." The blond found it odd at the task he was given. Does this Toshiro Rolfe have anything to do with Teito Klein's ongoing accident? Theorize all he can but Konatsu did not raise further questions, simply following the chief's command. He saluted as his response and made his way out of the room.

Just when Konatsu was about to reach the doorknob, Hyuuga burst inside the room with his jolly attitude lightening the mood. "Ah, there you are! I've been looking everywhere," directing his statement at the Chief of Staff before glancing down to meet Konatsu's startled gaze. "Ehh, Konatsu, didn't expect you to be here." Said begleiter recomposed himself and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I should be the one to ask you the same thing. How many times had I told you to do your work seriously?" Konatsu berated his superior. "Honestly, Lieutenant Commander, when will you actually touch your work? It'll be mountains if you neglect it at this rate." The superior merely wave a hand.

"Now, now. You know I'm not good at that sort of thing. That's why I have you to do it for me," Hyuuga said, hoping to divert Konatsu's attention from arguing the matter, which he considered to be a small issue. It did earn the begleiter a slight bright tone from his fair, pinkish skin, but not enough to let him go that easily. Before the lieutenant could say another witty remark, a swift breeze past by him. Jolt of pain then was suffered inflicted by what felt like a braided cord.

Ayanami eyed his shades wearing subordinate authoritatively. "Finish off your work, Hyuuga."

**Barsburg Military Academy; 7:15 PM**

Strange. It was all too strange… The hallway was quiet – abnormally too quiet – much to Toshiro's liking.

It seems that the appointment made by the Chief of Staff of the army is of very significant importance to him rather than knowing the real reason behind those officers' doings. Taking for granted of Teito's brief yet vague friendship was not his intention. He simply opt this for his own sake. Toshiro was not selfish nor is he the type of person who always follows rules without a valid cause. He had promised… no, vowed to himself to get stronger. That was why he applied for the army – to attain the potency and strength he yearned for, to protect the country.

Still, there are second doubts. He chose this decision half heartedly after all.

Every step that he took was nerve-wrecking. He did not know what he felt then; excitement, guilt and anxiety mixed into one. One thing for sure, he was not feeling so well at the moment. _'Teito will be fine,' _Toshiro calmed himself. Images of the previous occurrence played in his mind, similar to how a movie was presented on a screen. Of course, the brain is a far more complex mechanism to fathom despite being just tissues and muscles.

The once warm hands are now cold and clammy. Toshiro had finally reached the room where the Chief of Staff resides at the time being. He felt his body become rigid. Both hands clenched into fists, applying pressure as his nails dug deep into his skin. Slowly he releases his grip and inhaled a lungful of air to subside the stiffness. At least it managed to lessen the pressure. Gaining his cool poise, Toshiro knocked on the door and automatically a salute escapes his mouth once he entered.

"Toshiro Rolfe, reporting as instructed, sir!" Greeting his view was Chief Ayanami sitting at his table signing some paperwork along with Lieutenant Hyuuga standing beside him. Toshiro stood confidently, determined not to show any signs of wavering. "You wished to see me, sir?"

"Ooo~ we have a guest?" the bespectacled man said first. He had this smile on his face that was no more than a slit above his chin. It seemed pleasant enough but the boy wondered how someone can smile like that. He turned to his leader with a hurtful look, "You didn't tell me you were expecting anyone." The silver haired man ignored him.

"At ease, soldier." Hearing that voice once more, Toshiro realize it was more to monotone than husky in his speech. But still, the way he spoke those words… he could not help but feel the power of its timbre. No wonder the man deserve the admiration and respect from others. "Have a seat," told Ayanami after he finished signing one last paper, looking up from his work.

"Thank you, sir." Toshiro cut down sharply and made his to the turned chair facing him. He felt his every movement were being watched closely by hidden eyes, even as he sat. He tried to act his mediocre self though it did not hide the discomfort. His muscles came to taut him again. Truly, he had stumble upon a lion's den.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate you for passing the exam." A pair of cold amethysts locks its stare against wary blue-green eyes. Toshiro could feel the gaze looked deep through his soul, as if trying to force its way in bit by bit, albeit breaking the gaze, to make him spill any secret he holds. He watched Ayanami fingered through sheets of paper searching for a file, assuming it was his, and turned a few pages.

"It seems that you possess quite remarkable talent in using a sword as well as controlling zaiphon. Good grades to boot none less," Ayanami commented. "I am certain you will be place under good care. Have you decided on what unit you hoped to be in?"

Was this the reason he was summoned? To be ask the unit he wanted to apply for? Toshiro could very much make inquires about that but he suppressed himself to avoid stating improper questions carelessly. It will be consider an offense, not something he wishes to risk his reputation. It is possible that the reason was for him to be made one of the Black Hawks or minimally put a recommendation to the unit he fancy. But sorry to say, that was not the case for him despite the hefty privilege.

"I am honoured to receive such kind words from you, Ayanami-sama," started Toshiro humbly. "Though, unfortunately, this is rather embarrassing for me to say… I have no particular division that I have in mind." He raised his gloved hand to cross over his heart. "As a cadet, alike most yearns for, I simply wish to become a Begleiter to serve and assist my superior. Whether I am to be position in a particular unit, I will be content. That is more than enough." He expected the chief to reply but Lieutenant Hyuuga interjected their dialogue.

"Whoa, talk about tension... I don't think I understood you. Just drop the formalities, alright, young man?"

"Remember that conversation we had about interrupting me, Hyuuga?" Ayanami said silencing him before turning to Toshiro. "Although you have a bright future ahead of you, it's quite discouraging you don't have high ambitions of what you want to become. Moreover, getting yourself into trouble may also affect your application, regardless of your status as a brilliant student or not." The man leaned in closer, interlocking his fingers to make a bridge without removing their eye contact. "Are you one of those people?"

Toshiro gulped. Judging from the way things are, was he in some sort of trouble? "I beg to differ, sir. I have no reason to commit an offense or the likes neither to the school body nor its students." It was true. For all his military life he never once broke the rules. Well, he did once wander around past curfew… That was beside the point! "If I had, I would immediately appeal for my transgression."

"I see... Then are you familiar with a Teito Klein? I heard that you are acquainted with him." The man spoke with an element of query, questioning than before. He was puzzled by this sudden change but Toshiro nodded his head. The chief continue to stare at him, as if analyzing his form to see his reaction before expressing his next sentence, "Are you aware that he had confronted me?"

"P-pardon?"

The words hit him like a pang in his chest; Toshiro felt the world spun. He heard what the man said clearly, so very clearly, but… Was he hearing it right? Teito… _rebelled? _It cannot be! Toshiro did not know how to react or what to say for this. The information was new by his ears, grasping the reason behind the appearance of officers was to be his friend's mutiny.

If he somehow knew this was coming, he would not have been here! He could have save Teito despite knowing the amount of trouble he would be in will be thrice than him. Does Mikage know? Where is he? Now he's beginning to worry about that boy. Is he…? No… **NO!**

_ 'I swear, Mikage, don't you do anything reckless…!'_

The chief closed his mouth shut – he does not like to repeat himself. "I assume that you know the consequences of these actions," he pressed on.

"I… I…" Toshiro could hear his voice tremble. If truth be told, he knew exactly the penalty of the offending crime – interrogation, a slow process of torture. Of course, a torture is not a torture if it won't work. Torture depends on the person, not the torture itself, and vice versa. If one failed to give an answer, by all means, they would use force. One must be cautious, especially when dealing with an interrogator who is proficient in his job. Their punishment will be worse than death… befitting a deserter.

Toshiro took a deep breath before he spoke, dismissing all negative thoughts and compose himself to remain civilized. "It was all thanks to you, sir, I have passed. I am indebted for what you have done for me earlier. If it were not for that, I would not be here. I do not deserve the honour." He looked down the floor, avoiding direct contact for a moment. "It is true that I am acquainted with him, friends even. But I did not know of his… rebellion." His last sentence came out more like a whisper, realizing he knew nothing at all.

He felt… **pathetic.**

"Is that so…" Ayanami's voice was cold but less questioning than before. He fingered through the papers that rest on his table, turning to a blank page and wrote something down which Toshiro could only guess was the findings of the interview.

"Ne, Aaaya-tan~ Are you finished yet?" Toshiro stare up at the smiling major. The shades-wearing man, who deliberately pried in (again) after being dormant during the whole session, approached him. He noticed the man had inserted something in his mouth, a white stick poking out of it. "Want a candied apple?" Hyuuga offered a red lollipop that he fished out of nowhere. Toshiro gaped at him in disbelief and back at the candy, unsure whether to take it or not. Then he found himself fixated at the latter.

If one would say he was mesmerized… well, he was enthralled.

_'Red… Oh, the sweet colour of red. Thick hardened liquid shaped into small bite-sized confectionery. Such goodness… such syrupy goodness, melted and savoured in one's mouth with just one taste. A taste so heavenly, it seemed… surreal.'_

"Major Hyuuga," voiced the high-ranking officer threateningly, immediately ending Toshiro's trance-like state.

The chief executive emitted an air of killing intent with his eyes slit ever so dangerously. Despite the hinting vibes, Hyuuga did not retract from the boy but kept smiling friendlily towards him instead. The feeling soon vanished when a noise was heard coming from outside. Ayanami stood from his chair and headed for the balcony, curious to know what had made it.

From where he was, Toshiro could not make out the noise but he knew it was similar to clatters caused by an operating vehicle. The sound got nearer and louder, and eventually a figure was seen riding on a hawkzile.

"Teito?!" he called out but the vehicle only zoomed by. He knew the army would not let go of him that easily without a fight. Not to mention the fact that the Chief of Staff, in particularly above all, saw this beforehand.

Chief Ayanami raised his gloved hand, his amethysts eyes glinting dark magenta as red-blood zaiphon encircled it. He launched it towards him but a shield was quickly created by the brunet to counter the cursed zaiphon, preventing him from severe injury. The impact however was enough to harm him but by then, the hawkzile has already sped off into the blackness of the night.

For a moment there Toshiro was relieved that his friend survived, not entirely, just barely. Be that as it may, it could not change the reality he has been marked as an escapee by the military at the time he left the campus. Will Teito be alright, that, Toshiro did not know.

"R-reporting!" Two officers suddenly barged in, apparently the ones who were in charge of the runaway. "Teito Klein has made a jail-break! We are currently pursuing him!"

Ayanami turned around, walking away from the balcony and stare at them flatly. "Where is Chairman Miroku?" The officers saluted as they inform him the man in question was away from his office. "…Let him go then. We'll find out soon enough," he instructed after putting into consideration the necessary action needed to carry out. He then turned to the cadet, "You may be excused, soldier."

Toshiro heed his command and saluted, at once leaving the area. As he made his way back to the dormitory, he could not shake the feeling that there was a strange glint in the man's eyes when their eyes met. It was as if Ayanami had begun devising a scheme in that calculative mind of his. Toshiro wondered if this is how the finest strategist of the Empire works.

Whatever it was, Chief Commander of Staff Ayanami is a man that should be feared. Especially those he deems as enemies.

**Somewhere up at the darken sky, 8:01 PM**

It was a silent night: no clouds were present in the sky, no stars in sight and the cool wind was blowing ever so steadily. Alas, the stillness of the night was disturbed by clatters of a revving hawkzile that accompanied the night sky. And on it was a brunet. His white undershirt was in tatters, some covered with blood stains out of others along with his and both of his hands and feet were in shackles.

From that harmful impact from earlier, Teito did not know how long the hawkzile will last. His fall was inevitable – it was just in a matter of time – but with a bit of luck, land on other districts away from that accursed place. He was tired, he was wounded and he was hurt; suffering from emotional, unseen wounds than his physical state. His heart aches for answers, answers to the outcomes of what might ensue upon his saviour… Of what will happen to his best friend, to Mikage.

Why did he have to do what he did? Why did he have to risk his life for someone like him, a mere battle sklave? Why did he have to do such a thing? Why did he save him when he knows that he – Teito himself – can't even protect him?

Without realizing it, fresh warm liquid rolled down his face.

Teito clenched the handle hard, gritting his teeth in frustration as the feeling welled up inside him from the fact that he was incapable, powerless, to do anything. Getting Mikage involved in all of this was not his intention – Teito did not want him to become a criminal just for aiding his escape. He never expected Mikage to come for him, he never expected himself to resort using a weapon against him. But there they were, acting like some sort of terrorist and hostage, purposely selling the make-believe to their… no, his pursuers. Of course, Teito knew the military would not buy their story but that was the least he could do for him. It was a chance worth risking.

Even so Mikage will still be arrested. If only he didn't know, things would not turn out like this. Then again things were not that simple. Teito wished they could have escaped together… That was selfish of him, Teito knew. Mikage has a home to return to, a family to protect and an honour to present them with too. Unlike him who doesn't have a family or even knowing them all thanks to this forgetfulness of his. One thing for sure, that man killed his father.

Closing his eyes Teito raked his mind for the good memories he had with Mikage. It did not help to lessen the pain in his chest but it soothes his core, smiling inwardly at the times they spent before this incident came to be. It was just Mikage and him, together always, never seen each other apart. Teito cherish their friendship, to the extent of sharing an oath to die together. Being friends became a new world to him and somehow, through this, an image of their new-found friend suddenly came to mind.

Toshiro… Does Toshiro know about this? About his uprising with that man Ayanami? Teito hoped not, it would be best if he doesn't. He cannot afford to risk another life, Toshiro's life, in danger too… similar to what Mikage had done for him. There weren't obvious attachments made between the three. And for that, it eases a small part of Teito knowing that he was out of harm's way. He wants himself and himself only to bear his crime, not others and certainly not his friends.

The journey was long and without doubt the night as well. But Teito had to remain conscious, had to fight the fatigued and sleepiness his body yearns for. Falling asleep is not the best option for now and yet…

Sleep. He needed sleep. He wanted to at least close his eyes, feeling the wind blow in his hair and through his whole being. His mind was beginning to wander faraway. Away from the world he was living into the silence of the night that came to drown his sorrows. Before he could allow his consciousness to slip, Teito listened to the sound of the engine that acts as his berceuse.

**Barsburg Military Academy; 9:29 PM**

In one distant part of the academy, there exists a room that dares not to be specified hidden deep inside the establishment. The partially furnished area which consists of only a chair had been kept dark designed for interrogation procedures to be conducted. And it seems the room has once again been put under good use.

Bounded on the aforesaid furniture was Mikage Celestine with his head hang low. Time had long passed since his capture, being questioned along with some torture here and there, but he refused to talk. He refuses to unveil any information about the escapee, knowing that the military would track his best friend down. Major Hyuuga, who was on guard duty, was beginning to get tired from the boy' stubbornness; he had to give some credit though for his unyielding spirit.

Not a moment too soon Chief Ayanami entered the area. "Hi Aya-tan!" Hyuuga greeted him enthusiastically whilst taking the chance to express his boredom in the follow up, but only to be ignored by said leader as usual. Behind the black-haired man was the form of the detainee once he neared the two. Ayanami sets his cold gaze into Mikage Celestine's amber eyes filled with hate and insolence staring up boldly at him; sparks light up between the two, prisoner and captor.

"I was taken hostage," Mikage persisted after he was questioned again, recurring his statement for the umpteenth time. "Even if you torture me, I have nothing to say!" This course of action cycled throughout their interrogation and Hyuuga was damn tired of that. He decided to try a different method, put it up a notch to put it simply.

"Oho. Then what about this?" Mikage's eyes grew wide, alarmed at an item held by the lieutenant major. In the man's hand was a photograph – a photograph of his family. What are they planning to do? Why are they involving them? They have nothing to do with this! They –

"You have a cute sister." At an instant, Mikage's world crushed before him. They were using his family against him, his sister of all people! And that feral smile… "_"For my family." _When I read that on your army application, I was deeply moved. You'll become an excellent man of great talent!"

Chief Ayanami continued to stare down at the boy. He saw his body stiffened, covered with a visible veil of sweat forming all over his body. Slowly Ayanami approached the silent boy from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder before bending down.

"That's why I'm offering you a choice," he breathed the words near Mikage's left ear, making said boy's body to shiver from the closeness. "Your family…" the chief said, "Or Teito Klein." The boy shivered again but Ayanami did not care. He caressed his gloved fingers touching Mikage's chin, again disregarding the fact he could feel his skeletal fingers – the bones of a shinigami, a death god, his true self. "Choose which option you like and bring it to me." Whispering his mark as an indicator to prevent him from escaping, Ayanami continued. "Think well. If you choose neither, you will die."

And with that, the silver haired stood. He gave Mikage one last glance and left the room, with his subordinate following him from behind like his shadow.

Along the corridors leading back to their office, Major Hyuuga broke the silence. "So what's next?" he asked curiously, not halting the strides both take. "What are you going to do with that other boy, Aya-tan?"

Said commanding officer remained quiet, pondering on what to do with Toshiro Rolfe. Because of his association with Teito Klein he could be used to capture him. The problem was that the boy showed genuine ignorance of the traitor's uprising when he himself personally mentioned the news – he was clearly innocent. Ayanami rather avoid a loss of great potential for the army, and this Toshiro Rolfe has that aptitude. Besides, he already has something in store for the boy. A smirk creep his mouth.

"We're leaving."

* * *

Edited: 7/11/2013

**Hope this chapter explains how Toshiro and Shuuri became friends. Shocking, is it not? For Shuuri to even have 'friends'.**

**Again, I hope this didn't bore you too much. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being late. I got no internet access at home so don't blame me. Though procrastination actually played an active part xD**

**Don't know much how the military works (I'm only a civilian dammit!), and facts are not obviously shown in the manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Dormitory, 1st March, 6:03 AM**

Toshiro woke up earlier than usual that morning. He never thought he could become _this _excited just because he will be transferring to Hohburg Fort as an official in the military ranks along with the rest of the qualified cadets. As a result of last night's stirred emotions and restlessness… he was deprived of sleep, wasting the opportunity to have a good rest. No use crying over spilt milk then.

Suppressing a yawn he stare down at the uniform, given the night before, which lay on his bed. There wasn't much difference from his standard golden trimmings attire in terms of comparing, save for his usual thigh-length tunic that was replaced with an ankle-length overcoat. There's also an addition of a small half mantle emblazoned with the Barsburg Military insignia. It looked uncomfortable and restricted frankly, namely on the left side where the mantle was supposed to be hanged. But once he slipped into the garments like a glove, they proved him otherwise. It was easy to move in and was rather flexible.

Not dwelling into the matter too much, Toshiro moved on with packing up the rest of his belongings that consist of a toothbrush and a book into his duffel bag. He was amazed though that he even _has_ anything left. Toshiro gave an amused smile but it quickly left his features. _'I wonder how Teito is doing…'_ he thought, recalling back last night's episode. It was still a mystery to him of why Teito had rebelled in the first place. If the cause that triggered him in acting what he did didn't happen, Toshiro might have found Mikage and Teito making their way to greet him, of course the former would be the culprit who suggests it.

Initially he planned on succeeding alone without leaving any ties behind and advanced towards the profession he longed for. But then he found these formless traces of companionship with the two. There was a sense of belonging, and it instigates the feeling of wanting to graduate together. He could picture the scene; Mikage would make a whole lot of deal about it and share that addictive optimistic charm of his, and Teito actually turning that upside down frown into a refreshing smile. Despite a short span of time shared, Toshiro took pleasure in getting to know them and values their friendship a lot. Even if one of them happens to be at the opposing side.

Turning to the scene of occurrence, a flash of ashen blond suddenly caught his eye. "Mikage?" Toshiro audibly repeated the name again as he descend, earning said boy's attention. Mikage was behaving suspiciously, flinching at the sound of his voice. Possible that he may have caught the teen by surprise but seeing that he was not wearing the official military uniform, doubts slowly surfaces. "What are you doing?" he walked up to Mikage. What appears to be a worn out cloak that was with him further augmented his growing suspicion by the minute.

"You scared me!" Mikage faced him, vainly hiding the bundle of cloth from Toshiro's field of vision. His face was slightly paled due to the sudden approach but quickly resume his perky manner, feigning innocence. "For a second there I thought you were some officer…" He let out a relieved sigh scratching a finger near his cross-shaped scar.

Levelling his eyesight before Toshiro, Mikage studied the latter's form from top to bottom, noticing the change in his friend's uniform. So this is how he will look like when he's dressed in those clothes. Guess that he won't be having the chance of wearing one anytime soon. Not with what that man had done to him. Mikage shivered at the thought. He had no idea what happened last night but it was as if part of him was robbed, he felt… incomplete. And he was on borrowed time too. There was no way he could ever tell Toshiro that.

"It suits you, Toshiro." A strained smile was formed upon his lips, skilfully hiding the meaning under that fake smile. God. He hates it when he is forced to fake his feelings.

Toshiro had a thin line plastered on, silently debating over himself to reject his suspicions on the other. There was clear evidence. He could be bombarding Mikage with questions right about now, but hesitance was taking a toll in believing these unpleasant hints. Toshiro mouthed a "Thank you" then before asking the other blond himself why he had not done the same. Said boy however did not answer, instead still insisted on keeping the corners of his mouth turned. Again, Toshiro was baffled by his actions. He decided to swerve the course of conversation into a new route, pressing on the matter afterwards.

"Quite an early bird, I see." He gave Mikage an approved smile. "Good to see that there are people who appreciate time. Most would be in bed; sleeping, dreaming and the likes. So I assume you are part of that proportion. Mind if I enquire why you are up this early?"

"Well, you know… Since we're leaving, I just thought it'll be great to see the morning sun once in a while." Mikage laugh nervously, aware of the strange look his friend gave. "W-why are you staring at me like that?"

"No particular reason." The blond averted his gaze and brought his index finger to adjust his glasses to its proper position. Wake up early mornings for the sole purpose to see the sun rise. Who would do that? Besides, to Toshiro anyway, the UV ray that the sun glares in District 1 can be overly severe in the day than at noon. "What do you mean, exactly?" he turned to him.

"Huh?" Mikage didn't expect his reaction. Crossing his arms, he tilted his head thinking of words to explain better. "Um. Let's put it this way… Just think of it as a keepsake, you know, during the years we spent here." It wasn't meant to have a nostalgic element in it but the words felt right.

Toshiro blinked, that was surprising profound considering it came from the frivolous teen he came to know. Not an answer he wanted to hear but never mind. A keepsake, he said? "Hmm… I do not have any fond or significant memories of this place to be honest. Never put any thought into it. But," he closed his eyes for a brief moment before its gaze softened. Toshiro offered him a serene expression, "I suppose meeting you and Teito is the first of that memory."

Amber irises retracted as the eyes grew wide. Mikage was taken aback. It was such a touching thing to say coming from the boy's mouth he felt tears are about to flow from its banks. That was it; he couldn't lie to the teen in front of him, he couldn't hide through this stupid façade anymore. He should know, at least Toshiro should know he was leaving.

"Heh, you got me." Mikage let out a heavy sigh, ignoring the questioning look on his friend's fine face. "To tell you the truth, I helped Teito escaped." There, he said it.

"…What?" _He helped Teito? Mikage helped Teito escaped? Wait… what?!_ It took a while for Toshiro to process the news he was hearing hoping it was a lie. But he doubted that. Why would his friend even perjure himself in this situation anyway? This was no laughing matter. No laughing matter at all. "Was that where you went last night?" he demanded dourly.

"…Yes."

So those suspicions were right all along, what Toshiro feared the most came to unfold – Mikage act upon impulse, he acted recklessly. He knew he should be there to bail Teito out as well. He knew he should be there to assist Mikage. Better yet, he could have salvaged them both and embrace the consequences full on. The two deserves to be together, they should not risk the bond they share and part each other's path – not like what he did to his family. But alas, what was done is done. Toshiro has his own obligation towards the military and there was no intention in the slightest of leaving this place. That was just a feat of running away, after all.

Mikage was aware that the pale blond had not taken the news too well. Even if Toshiro is a dear friend to him and Teito, he needs not to engage in their problem. "But you know what?" Mikage continued. "Word is that he crashed near the 7th District. Teito would probably take refuge in the church there so I'm planning on going there to see if he's okay and bring him back." What came next shocked him.

"You idiot!" Toshiro huffed, rather cross with Mikage's decision. Not with him believing unreliable information but with him pursuing after Teito. Reckless, simply reckless. Had the boy gone mad? Certainly he did not think this through. "Per chance say, you did manage to bring him back… the army would not disregard the fact that you aided Teito with his getaway. That will not accomplish anything!" Taking a breather Toshiro closed his eyes, composing himself. Maybe he went a little too far with his outburst.

"What I am trying to say is, the military cannot simply dismiss or let you go so easily as a free man. That goes the same to Teito. Even if he's Miroku-sama's student, Teito will not be left unscathed. Do you understand?"

It was true. If one opposes the imperial army, they would seek reprisal for the offense made by the individuals in question. Regardless of the prominent stature or influence any related higher ups has. There was and there forever will be no escape from the Empire's military forces. A scary thought indeed.

Of course if the current system, so to say, came to be an ever so lenient regime… that would be a different story. But reality never has their "happily ever after," or "as simple as that," do they?

Mikage merely gave a weak smile. "If it's going to be that way, I won't be coming back then." Guessed that he would really, really have to go now. But not without Toshiro he isn't. He will not leave him with that evil, evil dangerous man and his lackeys. Who knows what he might do to this innocent boy. Was it not enough that they have Mikage in their arsenal? Use him to their advantage and exploiting the traitor's weakness? "Why don't you come with me?"

"Don't be foolish, Mikage," Toshiro replied sharply. _Goddamnit, Mikage, why are you jumping into your own funeral?_ "You will be hunted by the military!"

"I know… but I can't just leave it like that!" Desperate ambers plead teal fearful orbs. "Teito is my best friend, Toshiro, and he's your friend too. Don't you want to see him?"

"Yes, I do. But…" Toshiro wrung his hands out leaving semi-circular markings on the palm.

As much as he wanted to play a part in being a friend that he is for Teito, he just could not concur with the idea – especially when it involves that wretched church. Why did Mikage have to mention that particular noun? It brought distant memories, both pleasant and unpleasant, back. The very idea of stepping even a foot into that place or any other place that serve God is unthinkable! Whether they bequeath protection or no protection, he would not go back. What is more, he is now a soldier – a soldier of the imperial army – finally something that he can contribute to this country. And most importantly, to prove him, _his father_, wrong.

Even so can he let Mikage go along with his plan after knowing all of this? Bearing in mind he had disobeyed military regulations. As an official Barsburg soldier, Toshiro would not tolerate this… but as a friend? As a friend damn it?!

"I understand," Mikage suddenly broke his train of thoughts, "so stop making that guilty face." Toshiro glanced at him; a pained smile was present on those generous lips despite that reassuring tone. "And stop sulking."

That Mikage… even at grim times he managed to pull off a tease.

"…Guess that we won't be seeing each other again, huh?"

"Be careful out there," was all Toshiro could say. He stood there and watched as the boy he befriended, giving one last smile before turning his back on him, made his way away from Toshiro's sight. Toshiro felt the same strange sensation years ago reached his chest. It hurts, it hurts so badly. He wanted to held a hand up to Mikage, grab a hold of him and stop the teen from saying his goodbye. Though he did not express it, seeing Mikage off was equivalent to unknown forces burning deep fractions of holes in his heart, a feeling of void, emptiness…

Thinking about it now, Teito also did the mutual thing – he left him. But that was all necessary and for a good reason too. And yet, this made Toshiro frustrated at himself. Not only had he failed to help his friends, he didn't even have the courage to follow them. What happened to that confident front of his? A passionate, ambitious teen he was. Had he become weak, a coward? Lately he feels that way.

Toshiro never knew those two people could affect him this much.

In all honesty Mikage was finding it hard to accept Toshiro's unwillingness to join him. He cannot possibly allow Toshiro to remain here! Yes, he understood running away from the academy would be a bad idea, a _very _bad idea. It was the same as opposing the military – definitely a matter that will not end well. He could get Toshiro in trouble and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

His escape was actually planned to begin with. A conspiracy made by yours truly the Chief of Staff as a cover-up to bring back Teito. Of course with the man's influence, such action was exempted and his tracks masked. It may perhaps be one thing that Mikage could thank him. But that doesn't mean he should fulfil his end of the bargain and let that vile man have his way. After all, Mikage had already made a clear decision; he won't choose between his two important persons, even if his life was on the line.

**Dormitory, 6:51 AM**

Finishing the last touches in fixing the muddled upper deck and ensuring nothing was left behind, Toshiro climbed down the bunk bed. The dormitory was awfully quiet despite there were some individuals here and there. He disregards the fact at most but somehow he couldn't turn a blind eye on. It was… suffocating. And for the first time ever, Toshiro felt pure loneliness. Never thought he would turn out being despondent but the boy had had to toughen up. His military days are starting and brooding over that depressing matter does not produce anything worthwhile. It will only torment him more.

Toshiro walked down the many hallways of the academy. One thing he dislikes about the establishment was its maze-like structure. Often at times, absolutely no freaking way he would ever admit to it, end up lost in his tracks. Even if he retraced back his steps. It was always an inconvenience for the blond especially when he strayed easily from the normal route without an effort. At least Toshiro made it in one piece, eventually that is. Maybe he should improve his topographical memory in the earlier days but it was too late for regrets now.

"Ah, Toshiro!" a piercing voice suddenly reached the teen's defenceless ears. Knowing it came from an all-too-familiar blond, he attempted to ignore the annoying nuisance. It was futile though since the mentioned boy's a persistent fellow. Sighing, Toshiro turned to the young Oak; "No need to shout, I could hear you miles away." Shuuri blinked in astonishment, "You could?"

"That was a figure of speech, Shuuri-kun. A figure of speech."

"I-I knew that!" said blond blurted out in defense, held up his head high refusing to show his embarrassment. "I was just making sure you know it too."

The bespectacled blond only shook his head with the excuse Shuuri came up with. Typical of him. "Right… So where are the others?" In case the boy hadn't notice, there were two empty spots by his side. Those two goons must have grown tired of him. Perhaps. "Rather rare for you to be unaccompanied, no?"

"Why, Toshiro… I didn't know you care. I'm glad you asked!" Shuuri's eyes sparkled with delight at Toshiro's sudden interest in his personal life. In fact, this happens to be a first the latter ever bothered with. Has their friendship finally taken up to the next step? "I just happen to see Papa a few minutes ago. It seems that there's a meeting here but he couldn't stay long since he's a very busy man. Come with me next time so I'll introduce you to him!"

Introducing him, he said? That might not be such a good idea. From the way Shuuri fondly describes his father, it was safe to say the man has little time for his boy. One of the reasons he was spoilt probably. With that being said, Toshiro never did put a thought into Shuuri's family, much less cared about: whether he has siblings or not, the existence of a loving bond between family members, or a figure he looks up to. As an Oak, and not to mention the son of the field marshal, the whole concept seems a bit too, well… demanding. Having those expectations being laid upon you is neither an easy nor a light thing to accomplish.

According to Toshiro's personal experience of course.

He was no noble but to an extent, Toshiro could understand his burden. What differentiate them is that Shuuri came from a renowned, rich household. A heavier load but still has the same level of responsibility. His was null and void though after that life-changing incident. Then again, knowing Shuuri, that idiotic boy may well not realize it yet. And besides, meeting the field marshal only meant handing his freedom to take care of said son. Rejecting might be offending, mind you.

"So anyway, did you know that there's an upcoming induction course?" Shuuri continued. "Mark my words, Toshiro. This time, I, Shuuri Oak, will certainly be recruited! That humiliating defeat… I can't believe I failed! Me, the honourable me! But fear not," he toned down a little. "Once I passed, you won't be lonely anymore. Consider it as a privilege, my friend!"

Hath his ears deceive him?!

Toshiro froze at how suddenly generous Shuuri sounded. For once, the Oak was being a proper human. An individual that Toshiro needed at the moment, to assure him that he was not alone, to show him that he still has a friend here; he still have Shuuri. Indeed a rare quality of his. Toshiro smiled, not feign but true, ignoring his tendencies and view the prominent boy as an equal. Pure gratitude coated his words of recognition.

"Thank you for the kind thought, Shuuri-kun. Thank you."

"Ah, no need to thank me." Shuuri shrugged, gesturing a hand weakly. "Would you like to join me for breakfast, then, as an exchange?"

Really, what had gotten Shuuri into acting like this? He was full of surprises today. Not much he could say about himself too. A gentle wave washed over Toshiro as foreign words escaped his mouth.

"Sure, I'd like that… I'd like that a lot."

**Dining Hall, 7:35 AM**

The bespectacled pale blond was beginning to question himself: Why did he even agree to this?

"They'll make you an officer for sure Shuuri!"

"Ah, that's not true! Stop it~"

"Yeah, what he said! You'll do better than that sklave."

For the past half hour, Toshiro has been hearing pointless banters on and on about Shuuri's guaranteed success in the next Begleiters Exam which will be held in a few weeks time. Primarily at the onset, the pale blond assumed it was going to be the two of them in the eating establishment: not many students were around at that time. A (last) chance to spend a friendly bond with the blond… make that the last. But as the bell rang, a whole load of students suddenly came rushing in, his two companions included, greeting Shuuri with great enthusiasm and pats on the back and Toshiro with simple acknowledgement of his presence. Just like that, what supposed to be their moment of bonding was disrupted.

Where did his blissful haven disappear to? Could they at least spare him a normal, peaceful breakfast at ease for once?

Adding to his irritation was exclusive showers of praises and encouragement towards the Oak that, in turn, boosts his already imposing self-centredness. Toshiro pretty much tuned everything out but nay effect whatsoever transpire. Curses, he should have had sat right on the other side of the bench. The vocal gap between Shuuri and him ought to take a longer space continuum to travel. Better to be away from the source than to be near it.

"No, you're both wrong. I will definitely do better!" Again with Shuuri's loquacious chatters.

From afar the group of four appeared… outlandish? Well, no words could actually or came close to depict it. Simply a natural occurrence it be, for the most part, between these two uncommon contradicting sides; talkative Shuuri with his endless variety of topics which the two others happily agreed head on, whereas taciturn Toshiro would only listen in and respond to their antics every now and then when he feels like it.

Simply put, the latter had no idea what the trio are talking about. Most were unimportant, irrelevant ramblings which he readily snubbed out. Some though also came to benefit him. Why, the other day their interlocution was about the upcoming – rumoured to be – surprise test prepared by Lloyd-sensei regarding battle strategic themes. Sadly to say, yes, rumours and gossips are the main topic that generally played by the tip of their tongue. Just where did they get a load of this stuff? Apparently this type of trend became a popular hub.

Toshiro for one took great pride in his grades, and acquiring the chance of getting good grades must not be allowed to slip away. It was debatable whether those rumours are true or not, the probability was highly unlikely. Toshiro chose to believe it. And thank goodness he takes the tall tale into account: he obtained a perfect score. Sometimes it's good to have an open ear on things from time to time.

"Wow! So it's true you're going to be Ayanami-sama's begleiter, huh, Shuuri?"

Almost choke Toshiro did on the tea he was drinking at that moment. _Ayanami-sama's begleiter… _Was he hearing it right? Shuuri being the Chief's begleiter is the funniest, and undeniably the most ridiculous, thing Toshiro has ever heard in his life – it's so funny it's scary. If that were to happen at all, it would mark the end of the world as we speak. A catastrophe! Then again being Wakaba-sama's precious son has its merits. Choosing agree to disagree, outdoing the impossible that was possible and so on.

"But isn't he a warsfeil?" the other chimed in. "I heard that the Black Hawks are full of them."

This caught Toshiro's attention yet again.

He heard rumours, again, most of which are bizarrely true, of the Chief of Staff being warsfeil. He should have realized it sooner though from the hue of his zaiphon, that crimson zaiphon – a sign of the corrupt soul destined to never meet the Chief of Heaven in their lifetime. **To never meet the Chief of Heaven. **Toshiro wondered if he bore so much hatred towards **_him_** – that Chief of Heaven – would he became a warsfeil as well? He had lose all faith upon **_him_**, forsaken **_him_**, deny **_him_**, from his very existence.

To him, God is dead.

Yet, at the same time, he was glad he didn't turn out to be one.

To control Wars, to consume innocent souls, to grant fleeting desires – will, or to be precise, can, he endure the urge of temptation from those vile deceitful creatures called Kors? As any typical human that could easily be manipulated, he might give in. If so, would serving the death god Verloren any better than the Chief of Heaven? Injustice occurred up the sky above and so does in this world. Righteousness will never prevail.

Then there's the Black Hawks being warsfeil notion.

Come to think of it, Toshiro never truly saw any other members of this special unit in action. There was no proof they are what people say they are. Even if it was true, discrimination is indeed an endemic disease. Coming from the house of gods was judged, then what of warsfeil? People looking down on the Black Hawks, unwelcoming their kind and disapproving their able capability – somehow Toshiro can relate their situation with himself.

Perhaps the 'Black Hawks' act as an asylum to these group of individuals. Perhaps 'tis the only place where they feel accepted. Perhaps it unites and gathers people of the same kind. Many may have been killed, reduced to no more than a few, leaving the strong of the strongest alive to serve under the army. Whatever the reason, a creature born of darkness can still possess human traits: they deserve a second chance.

Ending his contemplation was the sound of the school bell ringing indicating that breakfast hours has finished. "I should take my leave now," Toshiro voiced as he stood. It was time for newly-made military personnel to gather outside the campus anyway. "Good luck for the Begleiters exam, Shuuri-kun. You'll need it."

Toshiro was surprised at the words he had said. There was no hint of sarcasm but real concern for the boy. The thought of losing anyone that he knew of and that remains might be the reason for this change. Least the boy knew he can actually care for that idiotic blond.

"Why you!" retorted one of the goons out of the blue. "Are you saying that Shuuri can't pass?!"

Toshiro was startled at the sudden outburst. He could swear Shuuri did as well. It seems that the dark haired amongst them misunderstood the pale blond's choice of wordings, mindlessly thought it as a form of insult. So as to make things clear, he planned on breaking his words into the simplest, simplest form that only the likes of him could understand. His stratagem however had to be terminated; the salient blond himself was the one to answer without feeling offended at all. Quite surprising. In fact, he was beaming. Beaming with confidence and slight, palpable buoyancy.

"Fear not my friend! I'll be sure to pass. What would I be if I am not an Oak?"

He had probably heard the phrase, couple that with saying just about somewhere along those lines, often for the umpteenth time. But at that moment, Toshiro gave an amused smile at this. It was as if Shuuri wanted to prove him that he could do it. Definitely. Absolutely. _Will _do it. "Sure you can," he stated calmly only to have Shuuri replied with a brilliant smile. He guessed the blond accepted the challenge.

Turning on his heels, Toshiro walked away from the table, hearing yet again praises and encouragement aiming towards his prominent friend that oddly people came to love.

**Barsburg Military Academy, 9:11 AM**

At first glance there was nothing special to the warships that were used by the military, save for the fact it can hold up a fleet of military vessels. But now he has to take it all back.

Toshiro stared in awe admiring at how grand the technology of Barsburg that the kingdom both possess and blessed. When he was a wee lil' toddler, he used to think those airships were the size of small birds flying up the blue sky high, like dots sprinkled on a piece of paper. What can he expect from his childish mind exactly? He took quite a fancy at the amazing display of splendid take off, watching how they reign over the skies flying so gracefully and listening to their cry of ecstasy.

Ah, to be free.

However, at the same time, the scenery also meant war. He never did like that other side of it. In order to emerge victorious there will always be casualties of war. An inevitable aspect that cannot be avoided or forestall, in the blink of an eye performing its job without realizing it had already closing in on us. To the losing side especially, its people are the ones suffering. So many deaths and so much destruction… Imagine the years it might took to rebuild what was lost, regain back their strength to subsist and have a place in the world today.

Now that he has grown, Toshiro knew better. Those dots turn out to be large mechanisms, an aircraft that he will be boarding soon enough, and that entire struggle was for the better good of the country.

Still, must there be bloodshed?

Thanks to his duffel bag that he had forgotten to bring along, Toshiro barely made in on time arriving at the meeting point. He quickly sneaked into one of the two lines formed which had been divided equally, waiting for the officer in charge to step out from one of the ships. Not a moment too soon, three ranking officers appeared as they advance to the centre of the crowd. Everyone was at full attention and readily greeted the officers with a salute, honouring their presence.

"At ease," boomed a deep voice, possibly the one who was in command. The middle aged man, an average height and seemingly older between the three, was satisfied seeing each of every cadets presenting exceptional qualities expected in the army as they cut down neatly. Judging from his badge, Toshiro could make out that the man has the rank of a lieutenant. The welcoming speech then began.

"I would like to congratulate all of you that have stood here today. I am certain this year has produced fine soldiers in the past few years alike. After all… you, as elite cadets, selected amongst the best, are the future of our great Barsburg Empire. The military exists only for the sole purpose of protecting the country that we know and love, and its people.

We fight those who dare to threaten our peace. We fight those who dare to tyrannize our country. We fight those who dare to disrupt our sovereignty! Think of the people that you hold ever so dearly. Think of the life we fought hard to live in and gain. Think of the future of a country without the existence of an imperial army!

The main reason we are here to this very day is to realize this vision. We aim to exterminate the poison of the nation. Our sole mission is to serve our ruler, His Royal Highness King Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, and protect the kingdom he governs."

The lieutenant eyed every single teen, eye to eye, assessing their dedication and willpower to accept the challenge they will face to protect their dear Barsburg. Only one push. Just one push to snuff out the remaining insecurity in them.

"So I ask of you; are we not men of the Barsburg?"

That was it, the final push. Answering him were the cheers of unyielding spirit – music to his ears. Ready, they are ready. The lieutenant curved his lips.

"Then let there be no mistake. Be proud of yourselves, lads!"

As the overwhelming speech ended, the superior nodded at the officer to his right, signalling for the next procedure to commence. The officer, a clipboard in hand, stepped forward and began his explanation.

"As you all know, each and every one of you will be assigned to a specified group that you've applied prior according to the choice given. To those that have not, don't worry. You will be placed under the division that is well suited with your capability.

Currently there are five sections available in the army that needs to be filled in: the Administrative unit, the General Affairs unit, the Reconnaissance unit and the Medical Laboratory unit. I have the list here. I will call out you name and announce what unit you will be in. Lest anyone forgot this, bear in mind that you cannot change the department you are in except from personal requests or when you have attain a certain position needed for the transfer."

"Now then…" The officer glanced down at his clipboard and began reading the names in alphabetical order. "Akihiro Salter, General affairs unit. Arata Ishie, Intelligence unit. Burt Dehn…"

Toshiro listened to the names of his fellow cohorts, mildly interested to know whether there are people he could possibly knew of. Most of the names didn't ring any bells though. _'Hopefully it will be the medical unit,'_ crossed a random thought. He hadn't seen it coming. Given that medical-based department was being offered his mind unconsciously began to reminisce about the past. With all that combat training to improve his fighting skills for nearly a decade, it's no wonder Toshiro was latent from the art of healing.

The terrain that surrounds the church has always been the Rolfe family's property ever since their great ancestors first live and claimed the land as theirs, before the existence of the religion they came to believe in. From a mere small hut to a proper building following the ever developing trend of time, it grew into a decent, fine cathedral that was all knew to this very day. The management handled by the household. It wasn't a well-known church but it provided accommodation to travellers and employs those who are willing to work in the church. Basically it serves as an interval for those who had come from a long way home.

As a bright naïve curious child, Toshiro was thrilled to meet all kinds of people. Though sadly many have come and go while others stayed. Amidst the encounters, he took an interest towards an old man in particular.

The aged man was alone when he first arrived within church grounds. At that time, young Toshiro was helping his mother watering the flowers growing there as their daily routine on mornings. Their work immediately came to a halt the moment the man greet his mother. Young Toshiro stared curiously at the man wondering if he would stay or leave the next day like the others before him. To his surprise, the elder radiated a warm aura when he smiled at the child.

He couldn't explain it but on that day, the boy knew there was something about that old man. The man with his gentle form as well as that warm smile plastered on his face made him approachable. He was like a grandfather he never had.

At first Toshiro thought he was a dreamer – enlightening the boy with his desire of exploring the world and uncovering its mysteries – but the wisdom reflected in his ageing eyes rendered him to recant his perception. The man is old, true. Yet he had not fully savour the beauty of this world created by the almighty. He regretted wasting his life ever so carelessly. With his remaining years left, he, at the very least, wanted to accomplish that: Savouring the magnificent beauty of many creations that the world offers.

The old man, generous enough, taught half of the knowledge he hold to Toshiro. It made him change his whole perspectives on the world… more conscious of the decaying land, more valued of what life can give if one truly welcomes it. The most important of it all was that he taught Toshiro the world's secret remedies – plants. He claimed that anything grown on the earth's surface contains curative essence, even in the weeds or the wild plants that we throw! It is one of God's gifts granted to humans yet humans do not utilize it properly or even appreciates nature. He also claimed that plants possess telepathy; it can read people's feelings. Toshiro was sceptic to believe such statement but the elder soon proved it.

One day he asked the boy to gather two different bundles of flowers in the garden; healthier ones and wilted ones that were on the verge of dying. He held the healthier flowers using one hand while the latter was hold by Toshiro. Bright blue strings then formed around the man's free hand, carefully handling them like delicate frail glass as black words gently enclosing the bouquets of the former flowers. It was wonderful, graceful… magical. Specks of white-green were soon visible as he extracted half of the life energy stored within the plants and transferred it to the wilted flowers. Slowly but surely, the pale flowers little by little began to stand tall and recover its vivid colours.

The once wilted flowers were fresh again.

**_"Learn their language, young'un," _**spoke his tender voice, reverberating inside his self-consciousness. Toshiro could remember how the elder downcast his gaze at his amazed self, his formerly big, innocent dark cyan stared widely at him. Remember his every single word, as if they were rooted firmly into his head. **_"Hear closely to what they are saying. Feel the bonds that ties the plants' energy and its life source. Take what is needed but do not exert what is left in them wholly."_**

**_"Tell me little one, do you know why these wilted flowers were able to be healthy again? No? Hoho… Well, did you wish for them to be as they were before? Alive and blooming? Yes? Then that is the answer, child. Wishing; wishing for a wish. _**

**_I told you plants have feelings too like us humans. The wilted ones were happy that you cherished their beauty before it turned into an unattractive sight. Even as they were, you wished these flowers to be as beautiful as they once were. And for that, they did it for you. Your happiness spread towards them, aspires them and they share it with other plant life. In a way, these sorts of feelings supply them as their life energy. Pretty fascinating if I do say so for myself!_**

**_Now then… What I have showed you is an example of how the flowers' essence can help restore what its kind lacks – in this case, the lack of water. Of course you can give them water but it's too late by then. Most of its life source are already gone and drained away because of their needs being neglected. That is why this method can be used as an alternative to revive and heal. Then again it must have some remaining life left before it dies completely, even just a portion or an ounce of that energy will be enough. _**

**_Understand this: If this can be done to plants, then to humans as well; whether by using plants towards humans or by transferring one's energy to another to restore what was lost. If a soul is lost, however, it cannot be done. The soul will be truly gone forever and return back to the Creator. After all, the living must not disrupt the dead nor enter the world of the dead and vice versa. Meddling with the balance of the world is inexcusable and forbidden. _**

**_I know you wouldn't ever think of doing it, that is why I'm passing this knowledge to you. You, my boy, have the potential of nursing this gift to the fullest. I can see it in you. I trust it wouldn't be so hard for you, would it?_**

**_So will you promise this old man to keep this secret safe and not to use it for your own benefits? Even if you grow into a fine lad and eventually forget. Promise me that you will not forget my teachings."_**

Toshiro never once forgets the promise he had made with the old man. He constantly wondered the well-being of the elderly. Is he still alive and was able to pursue his nearly impossible journey? Or has he left this world peacefully with the company of his beloved family without any regrets? It may be assumptions but if Toshiro were to be given the chance of meeting him again, he would have to express his genuine regret for not practicing the man's teachings.

Disappointment is imminent but attempting it now was out of the question. After all, Toshiro left behind those greenery life forms he used to bask in a long ago from the moment he hardened his heart. Asking for forgiveness is already too late.

**?**

Darkness. Complete pitch-black darkness. Too weak to open his eyes, too weak to care, too weak to even move. The chocolate haired fugitive did not know where he was. As far as he was concern, he may have already died and was left stranded in this foreign abyss. Perhaps it was a realm made for souls whom cannot enter heaven or hell resides. Restless spirits they say. Probably. Yes. He may be one from the looks of it. But he was still breathing.

He was breathing? Don't the dead stop breathing at this stage?

_Falling…_

That's right! Falling, the last thing Teito remembered was falling. His firm hold onto the swiped hawkzile he rode slipped off from his clutches as consciousness began to fade. Slowly but certainly, he was falling. He could feel it, he could relive the experience. Free falling from such high height, few feet above ground, enough to land with a splat or come out barely alive with some broken bones and fractures, here and there. But falling felt… good. It felt awfully, incredibly good.

No constrictions, no limits, no nothing; not a single care in the world. What only mattered was the feeling of the rushing air engulfing his whole being, surrounding his body, the wind soothing his soul. It was as if he was free. Free of everything – free from the burden of life, forgetting the reason to live and just shut down. Simply shut down and close his eyes into an eternal sleep.

And he must be seeing things too; he saw glimpses of snow.

_Snow from my home town…_

Teito had no idea why that thought even crossed his mind at that time. Whatever "home" really was, the snow was similar to the snow from his dreams. Without thinking, maybe part of him was curious too, he raised both hands. Reaching… He wanted to reach that pure, white essence, wanting to touch that pristine, untainted, cold snow. It felt gentle, so, so gentle… it was almost cruel. Too cruel indeed.

Blood stains his hands, on the hands that were used to kill. To kill and take the life out of the living, out of criminals who are nonetheless still human.

**_"Kill your emotions and fight, Teito Klein."_**

Fight he will, he did, but kill his emotions Teito cannot. Why was it so hard to erase these feelings? He wondered, and yet, he knew the answer: To remind himself he was still human. Though he follows the path decided by the army, a rail for him to walk above, becoming an effective, merciless, human killing-machine was far from what he wanted to turn. Teito feared he would become a monster. He must already have mainly that in the eyes of his victims. He was sure of that mixed fear and hatred they intended towards him when he brought a swift death. An emotionless, harsh yet swift death.

If he's a monster, then why are feathers falling down on him? White beautiful feathers were raining down on him. Was he not on the darker side, the one clad with so many sins and darkness; an unclean, tainted soul? The abyss he was in shows him that. So why was he shown those white feathers if none of its strands are coated with the colour inky black?

**_"May God watch over you."_**

At those words bright light suddenly enters, shining into the foreign abyss Teito was in that seems to vanquish the darkness as a scene materializes. A feel of nostalgia hit him. It must be another one of his dreams but Teito was starting to believe it was more than just a dream. He felt a gloved hand cover half of his face, the fabric of its material touching gently against his skin. As if it the picturesque scene was real itself. Flowing… What is this? Tears? He could feel tears.

No dream could ever repeat itself in a continuous cycle or even came close to reality. It is simply a figment of our imagination, a fantasy created in our threshold of unconscious perception. But maybe, just maybe, these visions are memories of his lost childhood. That may possibly be it. Teito can't seem to remember no matter how hard he probed his brain searching for an explanation and an answer.

**_"Someday… the time will come when you will understand your mission."_**

There it is again – that same sentence. His father had said those similar words once in his earlier dreams. But why did he say this to him? When exactly is the time? It was already too late by now, isn't it?

"…up."

A faint voice reached the boy's hearing but he chose to ignore it. Teito wanted to continue the dream and run up to the fatherly figure like he usually does, trying to get hold of him. Perhaps there may be a hint or two, or some kind of clue if he prolonged the dream. But in the end, as much as he refuses to accept it, he quickly awoke with sweat drenched his body. To say it was a nightmare, it was more like something was hindering him from pursuing the truth.

"WAKE UP!"

Teito's eyes snapped open at the sound of a deafening voice. He realized he was not in that black, foreign abyss anymore but pillars of light invaded his vision. Blurred, the boy blinked in attempt to adjust his eyes against the harsh light of day. Two unfamiliar faces soon registered his field of vision.

"He's finally opened his eyes."

* * *

Edited: 8/26/2013


	5. Chapter 4

** Woot! Another chapter! I guess it was a bit rushed in some parts but I finally updated. Can you guys at least give me credit for that? **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Inside the airship, 10:37 AM**

"I know that some of you aren't satisfied with the unit you're in but look on the bright side fellas, at least you can use this as a reason to go all-out. And before you know it, you're already at the top! Heck, be my superior or something."

Toshiro could not understand the man who was supposed to be the commanding officer of the reconnaissance unit to be so… carefree.

For a captain in his early thirties, he gave the statement rather half-heartedly and seemed imprudent. Not that the boy was complaining. At least their superior was being friendly to his subordinates. "Back to the subject at hand then…" Either the former attitude was an act or it's a different person, for all Toshiro knew, he underestimated the man's professionalism.

"As you might've heard this beforehand, Teito Klein has escaped."

Murmurs immediately were heard verifying the rumour that had been easily spread less than twenty four hours around the academy. Toshiro did not know of the held breath he was holding until his lungs finally gave out on him. Gaining back much needed air, he rid away the apprehensive feeling. He had to recompose himself; it would only raise suspicion if there was a change in his behaviour. Anyone who had any association with said person was to be held in custody and he couldn't afford being arrested now.

"We have already tracked down the deserter's location and currently, we're pursuing him. It is believed that his crash point is at the north-eastern side from here. In other words, he's in the 7th District. Let me remind you that –"

As if a heavy pain has been lifted from his chest, Toshiro lessen his taut. He was glad there were no mentions about Mikage but… Why must he find himself nearing one place he detests so much? If it were not for this reconnaissance unit he would not be in this messed up situation. For an atheist he is, it's breaking his own protocol!

"Hiro-sama," one of the officers working on the sophisticated terminals suddenly spoke. "We're nearing the site, sir."

"We're there already? No point in wasting time here, then. Let's go men."

**Hohburg Fort, 1st District, 10:43 AM**

There was a meeting taking place back at the military headquarters. High ranking and senior officers alike were summoned including the academy's head, Chairman Miroku, to discuss matters over Teito Klein. It had been a proper political ambience before Ayanami, bringing the rest of the Black Hawks with him, arrived. Presence of hostility lingered in the air along with evident disgusted faces, but to the man that rose as the high rank of Chief of Staff within a ridiculously short time-span, he paid no heed to their antics. The meeting began as soon as the members are seated.

"Why don't you explain to us…" one of the senior officers suddenly started, purposely addressing Ayanami in a snide way, "Why did you let him run away?" The Black Hawks members answered him.

"Teito Klein just came back to take something he forgot, right, Aya-tan?" said Major Hyuuga cheerfully and then followed by his blond begleiter, Konatsu Warren: "I'm sure that he'll come back here, even if he doesn't want to."

"I look forward to meeting with Teito-kun," Colonel Katsuragi, an older man amongst them, echoed.

"Do you guys even have any serious motivation in this?!" Being part of the elite group was one thing, but that doesn't mean they can slack off. "Especially you! You on the left side!" addressing the blue-haired man, Haruse, carrying a snoozing child, Kuroyuri, in his arms.

Chairman Miroku calmly intervened, "Now, now. I was the one who called him to the school." He then puts his attention back to their chief. "You've met him, eh? I was considering assigning him as your begleiter."

There was a moment of silence before Ayanami finally gave a reply. "…Thank you for the thought but I have to decline the offer." Personally, he had no interest in having another begleiter. He wasn't planning on creating some kind of attachment with another human. It was too painful, even for an apathetic person he is. At least by this it acts as a remembrance of _him. _He could not afford of losing another subordinate.

**No. He was more than that. No one can replace Yukikaze.**

"Is that so…" Miroku was slightly disappointed at his answer. He hoped that Ayanami might open up again. That man needs to move on; he had mourned enough over that person's death. "Then what about that other boy you've helped during the examinations? Although he is unrivalled to Teito, he does excel in his zaiphon skills and swordsmanship."

"I am aware of that," Ayanami admitted. "However; the fact that he came from the Rolfe House, his allegiance to Barsburg is highly doubted. This can pose quite a threat." The church and the Empire weren't exactly on good terms if truth be told.

As a man with strong loyalty towards Barsburg himself, Ayanami deemed it unacceptable when he found out about this knowledge. Who would have thought the capable young boy came from a family of bishops? Yet, at the same time, Ayanami was curious whether the boy would have the courage to betray his own country. He found it ironic upon reading his application to the army – _for the country_ – he wanted to be a soldier for the country. Then there was that eye's candidate.

"…But what will happen if he finds what he has forgotten?"

Miroku let out a small chuckle. "I'm looking forward to that more and more. Aren't you, Ayanami-kun?" Ayanami knew from that smirk he wore; Miroku was hiding something from him. Did he not trust him? For all those years they knew each other, he was the only man that disregards his whole being as warsfeil and values him as a normal individual. For that Ayanami have his respects. Yet, he was curious.

What was so special about this boy he held so highly? And why did he mention that other boy?

**Outskirts, 7th District, 11:05 AM**

To believe that they would actually go inside the 7th District's territory, that was an overstatement. Perhaps he was too excited, forgetting minor details like that. Toshiro was too focused on worrying about the subject at hand that he failed to consider other factors. It would eventually be his downfall if he kept making careless mistakes. Everyone knew that the military are not allowed to enter that area due to an agreement made between the two powers, but because of that agreement, neither the Empire nor the military have direct access to control the church. It is not wise to barge in uninvited.

Boarding off the ship with the rest of the officers, the reconnaissance unit looked around their surroundings. There was nothing much really, only barren land with cliffs and hard ground present where it's definitely impossible for any creature to be living here, or even surviving. What could be expected from the periphery away from the inner-city anyway? Nearing the crash site, a damaged hawkzile was indeed discovered but there was something wrapped around it.

"Flowers?"

Toshiro was bewildered; where did this greenery came from? The vehicle was undoubtedly the one Teito used to escape with but it could not have been his doing. As far as he knew of, none of his friends ever possess manipulation zaiphon to do so or even an interest in such partiality. He'd like to meet them if there's one of course. But these flowers… How long has it been for Toshiro to see them; to feel them, to feel the animated life those plant lives can create and give; to converse and listen to their language? A realization struck him: **Does he still remember that old man's teachings?**

"This is bad…" Captain Hiro interrupted, gaining his subordinates' attention. "He may have escaped to the church."

"Sir! Then I will have a unit sent immediately to the church," one of the recruits volunteered but only to be turned down.

The captain began to explain the role of the Barsburg church, revealing things that some were not even aware of its existence. He highlighted 'God's Territory' and 'Sanctuary', he basically talked about the church's special advantages towards giving protection may it be criminals or civilians. This made the recruits feel a sense of awe at the new information they obtained. "What's wrong newcomer?" Captain Hiro asked the same recruit after he finished. "Your face looks pale."

"Sorry, sir… I-it's just that I remembered what my grandmother used to tell me… There are monsters called the Seven Ghosts inside that church!"

_'Monsters?' _Toshiro thought, an amused smile was tugging the corners of his lips. It had been a while since he last heard that word before – 'The Seven Ghosts.' A myth about the death god Verloren and the seven heavenly lights being told from generations to generations, spoken from mouth to mouth and finally as a form of conviction held by the people. Thinking about that now, it all seemed incongruous; back to where he came from and other similar places, these gods were reserved but here, they were feared. If only he could laugh at their ignorance and prove them wrong, the world would be a better place. And perhaps be united under the Empire.

A few moments in time passed before they ended the task for today. The sun has already risen above their heads; they have taken enough time investigating and analysing the findings. It was time to head back. Before he made his way towards the airship like the others, small whisperings were heard by Toshiro.

"_….go…_"

He halted his tracks. Was he hearing things, now? Toshiro shook the thoughts away and continued.

"_Don't…_"

He looked back but nothing was there except for those bleak surroundings. _'This is not funny,' _thought Toshiro annoyingly. Apparently he was the last one who still had yet to enter the airship. They should have been off to the 1st District by now if it weren't for this tugging sensation that hinders him from reaching the airship for far too long. But the next one was enough to pardon the offence.

"_Don't go._"

Toshiro immediately turned on his heels only to be taken aback from the earlier greenery swaying in the air. As if they were picked up by the wind. The strange thing was… no wind was blowing at that time.

**Hohburg Fort, 1:12 PM**

Security was a big deal in the military for fear of a breach in letting suspicious characters around. It was a strict procedure that has to be done for every vehicle, even for the army however. And right now, the reconnaissance unit was waiting for the approval to enter the 1st District.

Inside the aircraft, the air was lively seeing that fellow members were conversing and making acquaintances with one another; absolutely different from their prior state – quiet, rigid and awkward. Even the captain was engrossed in it.

_'"As part of the reconnaissance unit, you'll be given a room in our wing. Sorry to break your bubbles but two of you will have to share. Not much difference with the academy, eh? Don't worry though, the bed's nice and all so get used to it!"' _Toshiro snorted as he inwardly repeated his leader's words.

The idea was good, not often he has the chance to interact with boys his age. One or two of them he already knew by name so it was no problem for him to get along with the others. But with their 'buddy buddy' act, Toshiro wasn't so sure if they wanted to be friends. People like grand things and he was no exception – he wanted to get the better bed. Besides, with enough flattery, one can have his way.

"You're Toshiro, right?" Said boy turned to his right to face the person that called his name. It was the recruit who was scared by the 7 Ghosts thing. "I've heard rumours 'bout you. The name's Dimitri."

"Were they good ones?" Toshiro shot back teasingly and waited for his comeback. But apparently the boy misunderstood the joke, there was a brief silence between the two before Toshiro broke their barrier. "…I was joking."

"A-ah… right," Dimitri laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head from total embarrassment. "So much for first impressions," he sighed. "Don't get me wrong though, the rumours weren't that bad. It's just that I'm amazed that you've stand up against Shigure-sensei during the exam. But man, what were they thinking? Allowing criminals like that be our opponents..."

Toshiro nodded in agreement. "They should have told us. At least by that we can be prepared but even so, I don't think it will change anything." Yes, he self-admitted that. A loss of life is still lost, no matter how much he or she wanted to see that person again. There was no way for them to get back to the living world.

"Enough chit chatting, we're home sweet home boys!" interrupted the captain, calling them out from his cockpit. "I'm too lazy to decide who's with whom so find yourselves a roommate. Be seeing you newbies tomorrow." At that, he and another officer left the compartment.

"I like Hiro-sama," Toshiro heard the black-haired boy commented, "Weird, but nice." Dimitri gave him a small smile. "Want to be roomies then?"

Toshiro returned the smile. "Sure, why not."

**Hohburg Fort, 3:17 PM**

The meeting has finally come to an end that afternoon. It was inevitable, it was a daily protocol: discussing over simple matters – hearing remarks and suggestion for this and that, giving approvals for this and this – everything were repetitive. Meetings after meetings, those senior officers were all bark and no bite, sitting on their chairs and ordering inferiors to do the work. That is to say, the Black Hawks.

"After this, you have a meeting with General Wakaba at 9pm and a court-martial at 10pm. And starting tomorrow, the induction course for new begleiters is scheduled to begin!"

"Just a little further, Colonel Katsuragi. Work hard."

"Yes, sir. It is an honour to simply be of use to you!"

Chief of Staff Ayanami could not help but feel impressed with his subordinate's constant endurance. Despite this job, listing out his schedule, was a routine to him, Ayanami felt that he should take a break from all of this. Yet, at the same time, that would only meant absolute chaos if his presence were to be gone from the group; Hyuuga would always slack off, Haruse was inclined to Kuroyuri and Konatsu was incapable of managing such precarious situations. In the end, Katsuragi is the only person he could count on when it comes to paperwork as well as keeping them in order.

"Aaaya-tan~" sung an all-too-familiar voice. "Look what I've found!" At times Ayanami would ignore the sunglasses wearing man's typical mischief and proceed on continuing towards his office. However, he did not expect Hyuuga to bring someone he least expected. That boy, Toshiro Rolfe, was struggling to break free from his subordinate's firm grip. "Uh-uh, no can do. I'm here to help you, Shiro-chan~"

"With all due respect, **sir**, get your hands off of me!" said the pale blonde in between gritted teeth. Not only did the stranger called him with a nickname, he was treating him like a child! He was somewhat able to reframe himself from speaking in an imprudent manner in his tone.

"What are you doing, Major?!" Konatsu exclaimed, making him the first one out of the group to speak. "How many times have I told you not to pick on the new recruits?" remembering the last incident years before with his same excuse of 'helping' them.

"But Konatsu, he got lost! I saw him standing there in the hallway all alone. It didn't seem like he knew where to go –"

"Pardon my interruption but you are mistaken, sir," Toshiro began to explain as he finally freed himself from his clutches. "Indeed I was at the hallway but that was because I was waiting for someone. We recently got back from our mission and were supposed to find our rooms. Since you suddenly took me in by surprise, I –"

"See? I told you he's lost!"

"No, I am not."

It was intriguing at first finding out that the boy lacks sense of direction. However, Ayanami was beginning to lose his patience; their small bickering had turned into an earful now. "Enough." One word was enough to silence the both of them. "You are coming with us, boy. I have something to discuss with you."

Toshiro wanted to excuse himself from having an audience with the Black Hawks. He was tired and he wanted to get some rest before doing anything. Besides, Dimitri might get worried seeing that he was nowhere to be seen. But it's the chief that he was dealing with. From their last conversation, he knew Ayanami would not take no as an answer.


End file.
